GARA-GARA YUI
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Chapter 9 bebek upadate sekarang ni.. lagi bosen gak ada kerjaan di tahun baru.. kalau ada saran buat bebek baca chapter terakhir ini dan review ya... arigatou...
1. Chapter 1

**GARA-GARA****YUI**

**Summary : hemm... kenapa YUI disalahkan. Siapakah YUI itu..? Dan gara-gara YUI apa yang terjadi dengan Karin ama Kazune. Fic setelah lama hiatus dan lupa sandi ma e-mail XP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GARA-GARA YUI"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje,OOT,OOC,Ancur,And Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heiiii Karinnn... Berhentiiii..."

Seorang cowok berambut kuning berlari terengah-engah dan berteriak dengan TOA colongan #PLAK.

Ia mengejar sosok di depannya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berjalan.

"Cihhh... menyebalkan, dia tak berhenti juga. Awas saja kau Karin!" gerutunya.

Cowok itu berhenti sejenak dan melepas tas hitamnya yang sedari tadi selingkuh dibelakangnya. #PLAK

"Lihat saja kau Karin, rasakan ini KEKEKE!" Entah sejak kapan cowok cool ini terkena virus ketawanya si setan paling keren sejagad raya yaitu Hiruma Yoichi.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan dengan cepat melemparkan benda itu kearah depan.

Ohhh... readers sekalian, apakah tembakan dari si pangeran jago lempar akan mengenai sasaran...? saya sarankan anda tidak kaget dengan jawabannya XP

Dia bersiap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang jadi sasarannya. Sedikit lagi benda itu mengenai Karin dan ...

"Apa ini?" Karin mengambil sesuatu di Dekat kakinya.

"Hemmm... ini sebuah memori headphone kan? Punya siapa yaaa? Aku bawa sajalah,sapa tau aku kenal pemiliknya dengan melihat isi memori ini, yaa... walau itu tak sopan. Hemmm..."

Alhasil si pangeran keren kita mendapatkan srike. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat kecewa. "Huuuhhh... gagal. Karinnnn..." teriaknya dengan speaker super besar dan yang di panggil akhirnya menoleh dan menjawab teriakan itu.

"Apaa..."jawabnya singkat,padat,dan cuek.

"Kau itu tuli atau apa, hehhh... dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Dasar BAKA." Ocehnya sambil mendekati karin.

"Huuhhh... jangan panggil aku Baka, dasar Kazune sok cool, tukan ngibul. Weekkk..."dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserahlah. Aku ada urusan denganmu. Jadi tolong nanti malam jangan keluar sama si JIN lampu itu okeyy..."perintahnya sambil menekankan kata-katanya pada nama JIN.

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Padahal aku di ajak Jin keluar nonton film di bioskop nanti malam." Katanya cemberut.

"Tapi ini penting Karin sayang..." rayu Kazune.

DEEGGG... karin kaget dengan kata yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya merah tampak samar-samar di kedua pipinya.

"Baa...baiklah."

Entah kenapa gadis pirang ini menjadi gagap sesaat. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Kazune mendekatinya. Suasana di koridor saat ini sepi karena Karin dan Kazune pulang telat gara-gara piket kelas.

"Ohhh... jadi ini alasan kamu tak mendengar teriakanku dari tadi, Karin." Cowok itu melepas sepasang headset yang terpasang di telinga Karin.

Wajah Karin seperti kepiting rubus. "Etoo...Gomen Kazune." Karin mendorong Kazune dan berlari meninggalkannya. Cowok yang memiliki banyak pengemar dari kaum hawa ini hanya diam terpaku melihat sosok yang berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa dengan dia, aneh sekali?" gumamnya pada tembok tak bernyawa.

_**MALAM HARINYA :D**_

"Ahh...malam ini Kazune mau datang ke kamarku. Apa hal yang mau dibicarakan Kazune ya..?" Karin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ohh.. iya. Memori yang aku temukan tadi. Kira-kira itu barang siapa ya...?" dia mengambil HP-nya juga memori yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Karin mengambil Cardrider yang ada di kotak peralatan elektroniknya. Leptopnya yang memakai background foto musim panas tahun lalu saat Himeka ulang tahun. Semua terlihat senang. Karin tersenyum seperti fotonya di background itu. Dia memasukkan memori itu kedalam cardrider dan menancapkannya pada salah satu lubang yang sesuai dengan cardrider.

Dibukanya folder demi folder di momiri, yang ia temukan hanyalah hal yang membuka sebuah folder dengan nama "YUI" . Beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah foto cewek yang cantik dan terlihat polos.

Dia menjelajahi folder lain dan berharap menemukan sebuah foto yang akan menjadi petunjuk baginya untuk mengembalikan benda yang ditemukannya.

**15 menit kemudian. **

"Huftt... aku menyerah aku tak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali. Yang ada di memori ini isinya penuh dengan YUI. Siapa seh sebenarnya YUI itu, aku penasaran. Sepertinya pemilik memori ini sangat menyukainya." Gerutunya kesal.

"Ahh... aku coba dengarkan saja salah satu lagunya." Karin mulai mencari folder MP3 yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Sepertinya lagu ini asik." Karin memilh sebuah lagu yang berjudul "PLEASE STAY WITH ME" , dan diputarlah lagunya YUI.

PLEASE STAY WITH ME

_Akankah kau berada di sisiku? Dalam keinginan besar yang perlahan menghilang  
Kedamaian selalu tak pernah terlihat di hadapan tragedi  
Aku mengumpulkan kepingan kecil cinta ini  
Satu bagian, dua bagian, aku menumpuknya_

_Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu  
air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini, cintaku  
Kubiarkan kekesalanku melayang pergi ke langit malam  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_

_Aku bisa menahannya, tapi jangan dingin padaku  
karena suatu saat kata-kata akan berubah menjadi kebenaran  
Kebanggaan dan bakat yang tak bisa didengar, tak bisa berakhir seperti mimpi  
Satu hal, dua hal, jelaskan semua padaku_

_Apakah aku akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan aku merindukanmu?  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, cintaku  
Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_

_Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu  
Aku ingin mendengar suaramu  
Rasanya ingin menangis  
Rasanya aku bingung  
Aku begitu lemah,kan?_

_Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu  
air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini, cintaku  
Kubiarkan kekesalanku mengambang pergi ke langit malam  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_

_Apakah aku akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan aku merindukanmu?  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, cintaku  
Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_

"Wahhh... lagunya beneran asik. Aku copy semua lagunya ama imagenya ah XP. Kalau ketemu oragnya aku bakalan minta izin." Karin mengcopy semua lagu YUI dan semua foto YUI yang ada di memori yang entah milik siapa.

"Karinnn...apa aku boleh masuk." Seru Kazune dari balik pintu.

"Ohh... Kazune, ya buka saja pintunya." Jawab karin.

Lalu ia mematikan leptopnya dan berdiri dari posisinya. Saat mata keduanya saling bertemu ronah wajah karin memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah Karin,apa kau sakit." Kazune mendekati Karin dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Karin.

"Suhu badanmu panas. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Perintah sang pangeran Kazune.

"Huhhh... aku tak kenapa-napa Kazune. Ini semua gara-gara kamuuu..."

Teriak Karin mendorong Kazune.

"Lohh... salahku?, kenapa denganku?. Etoo... gomen Karin." Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Duhh...aku keceplosan. Ahh... lupakan masalh tadi Kazune, Kazune tak salah apa-apa kok hehehe." Dia berusaha mengembalikan senyum Kazune.

"Kazune ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyanya.

Kazune memandang Karin dan menyadari apa tujuannya yang datang ke kamar Karin.

"Etoo... Maukah kamu jalan denganku malam ini." Pinta Kazune, wajahnya memerah tetapi tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Ehhh... kenapa mendadak, aku belum siap-siap Kazune." Karin terkejut dengan ajakan sosok yang dari pulang sekolah membuat mukanya memerah terus.

_**REVIEW YA :D**_

_**KELANJUTANNYA MENUNGGUN XP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**GARA-GARA****YUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Yoshhh...chapter 2 update XP kukuku... **

**Yang udah baca dan penasaran ama lanjutannya baca lagi ya... XD **

**Yang belum baca sama sekali baca ya :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :D**

**Wulan :** Hahahaha... ni udah lanjut :D makasih reviewnya .. jadi semangat gara-gara review pertamamu :D

**Fuyuko katsukawa : **Hahahaha... i da lanjut... baca ampek selesai ya XP makasih reviewnya

**Fathiyah :** Identitas YUI bakalan jari puncak permasalah dan saya rasa masih lama terbongkarnya (secara rinci) :D makasih pujiannya. Jangan bosen baca fic aku ya :P

**Ika nurul :** Ni da lanjut :D pantengin terus ya updatenya XP jangan lupa terus review XD #maunya XP

**Grace :** Tapi gak selucu kamu #Plak malah ngegombal XP makasih ya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER 2"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje,OOT,OOC,Ancur,And Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya aku beri kau waktu 10 menit untuk ganti baju. Jika dalam waktu 10 menit kau belum selesai juga aku tak akan mengajarimu pelajaran Matematika." Gertaknya.

Karin hanya bengong, dan saat Kazune menutup pintu kamarnya, dia buru-buru kekamar mandi dan berganti baju.

"Awas saja kalau dia lelet, aku tak akan memaafkannya."gerutunya di ruang tamu.

Dia mengambil HP-nya dan menjelajahi folder demi folder. Dilihatnya sosok cewek yang yang cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarnya kemasan membuatnya bagaikan seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga.

#Jatuh dari pohon aja sakit, apalagi dari langit. . . –.—a

Tok .. tok.. tok...

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yang berhasil membuat sang cowok yang takut serangga itu terganggu. Dia meletakkan HP-nya di atas meja dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kuburan #PLAK. Menuju kedepan pintu maksudnya.

"Konbanwa Kazune-kun." Sapa cowok dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan. Matanya yang berwarna kuning seperti kucing menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tak begitu suka.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Ada perlu apa?" tanya kazune tanpa jeda.

"Hohohoho... ternyata pangeran Kazune yang di idolakan banyak cewek disekolah ini, sedang dalam mood yang buruk ternyata."

Yang disindir hanya cuek bebek dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Matanya menyelidiki penampilan penyanyi cowok yang tak kalah tenar darinya.

"Kalau mencari Karin dia akan pergi denganku malam ini. Apa dia tak memberitahumu?"

"Haaahhhh... enak saja kau. Dia sudah janji pergi ke Bioskop denganku malam ini. Jangan seenakmu Kazune."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, biarkan Karin saja yang menentukan dia mau pergi dengan siapa malam ini."

"Baiklah pangeran yang takut serangga." Ejeknya.

"Dari pada kau, Jin si cowok yang selalu tebar pesona."

"Kau cowok sok pintar."

"Cowok mata kucing jelek."

"P-E-N-A-K-U-T." Jin menekankan semua kata-katanya.

"Dasar B-A-K-A." Jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Ehhh... ada Jin. Kapan kamu datangnya? Karin menuruni tangga lantai 2. Pakaian kasual yang tak begitu mewah membuatnya terlihat anggun.

cokelat muda panjang yang diikat satu di sebelah kanan. Penampilan dan kedatangan Karin membuat 2 cowok yang dari tadi bertengkar berubah menjadi bengong menatap sosok cewek SMA yang bagaikan seorang putri kerajaan.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" Karin mendekati mereka berdua dan berdiri diantara Kazune dan Jin.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku malas berurusan dengan cowok kucing aneh ini." Kazune menarik tangan Karin.

"Apa katamu." Jin meniggikian nada bicaranya.

"Karin, bukankah kau sudah berjanji denganku untuk ke Bioskop malam ini?"

"Ahh.. maafkan aku Jin, aku lupa menghubungimu. Aku tak bisa keluar denganmu malam ini. Aku ada urusan dengannya." Matanya menatap mata biru Kazune.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu ke Bioskop kapan-kapan saja. Tapi jika saat itu tiba kau tak boleh menolaknya." Pintanya agak kesal.

Jin berbalik dan meningalkan 2 sosok yang barusan ngobrol dengannya. Dia melagkah kedepan. Matanya memandang kebawah. Ia terlihat sangat . Cowok mata kucing ini menghetikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah.

.

.

.

"Kazune Kujyou." Teriaknya. Telunjuknya diarahkan kearah Kazune.

"Jangan kau sentuh Karin seujung rambut pun."Perintahnya.

"Cihhh... "

Mata kucing Jin dan mata biru Kazune saling bertatapan. Backgroun api orange berkobar di sekitar Jin dan api biru berkobar di sekitar Kazune.

"Ayo kita pergi Kazune." Karin enarik Kazune. Seketika itupulah backgroud api disekitar Kazune hilang. Akan tetapi api di sekitar Jin semakin berkobar.

"Akan aku layani kau Kazune Kujyou. Kau tak akan mendapatkan Karin dengan mudah." Takatnya.

Byurrr... seember air tiba-tiba membasahi semua badan Jin.

"Apaaa...Iniiiiii..." teriaknya GAJE.

"Upsss..."

"Heii kauuuu... apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Habis aku kira tadi ada kebakaran jadi aku siram pakek air bekas cuci piring." Cewek manis berambut pirang panjang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahhhh...AIR BEKAS CUCI PIRING...!"

"Aku tak bisa pulang dengan baju basa dan bau gak enak kayak gini. Image-ku di mata fansku akan berkurang. Ohh... tidak,aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Keluhnya panjang lebar. Lapangan sepak bola aja ampek kalah panjang dan lebar. #PLAK

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Jin menatap lekat kearah gadis yang masih membawa ember itu.

"Ayo ikut aku." Gadis itu ditarik oleh Gin.

"Heiii... cowok aneh lepaskan aku. Aku harus tidur sekarang." Perintahnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jin masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Hei gadis aneh harusnya kau bangga karena aku ini cowok terkenal."Jin memamerkan dirinya.

"Namaku bukan gadis aneh. Namaku Kazusa Aiko tau. Ingat itu." Dia memanyungan bibirnya.

Jin yang melihat ulah gadis yang menyebut dirinya Kazusa terdenyum dan tertawa.

"Hahahaha... kau memang gadis aneh." Dia melepaskan tangan Kazusa dan menatapnya.

Pelan tapi pasti tangan Jin bergerak kearah Kazusa. Wajah Kazusa mulai memerah. Sedikit lagi tangan Jin akan sampai pada wajah Kazusa. Gadis berambut pirang itu menutup matanya. Jin terlihat serius dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Kazusa.

"Hei bukankah itu Jin Kuga. Diakan penyanyi terkeren abad ini." Seru seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita minta tanda tangan dan foto dengannya."jawab gadis satunya.

Kedua gadis itu menatap Jin.

"Tapi siapa gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Apa dia pacarnya?" gadis berambut melontarkan pertanyaan pada temannya.

"Huuhhh... aku tak suka hal ini. Ayo kita tanya langsung sama Jin."

"He'em." Gadis berambut sebahu menganguk tanda setuju.

Mereka berdua mendekati Jin dan ulah fans girlnya Jin berhasil membuatnya berlari dan mengandeng (#baca menyeret) Kazusa lagi.

Para _JI~n'_S berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Jin dan Kazusa berhasil keluar dari gang daerah rumah Karin.

.

.

.

**NB : KARIN, KAZUNE,HIMEKA,dan KAZUSA tinggal serumah.**

.

.

.

Jin dan Kazusa berharap dengan keluar dari gang mereka tak akan di kejar-kejar oleh para _JI~n'_S lagi, tapi mereka salah perhitungan. Saat mereka berlari di jalanan kota yang ramai semakin banyak saja para _JI~n'_S yang mengejar mereka berdua.

"Walahh.. gy mana nih...?" Jin panik dan masih berlari dengan tenaga yang tersisah.

Dia lihat kebelakang dan betepa terkejutnya ia. Ia terkejut bukan karna berribu-ribu fansnya mengejarnya di belakang, tapi karena wajah orang yang sedari di ajaknya berlari terlihat sangat pucat.

Melihat hal itu Jin menghentikan larinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membulatnkan tekatnya.

"Kalian semua berhentiiii..." Jin berteriak dan mengarahkan kanannya kearah para fansnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua."

Para _JI~n'_S berhenti berlari karana perintah sang idola. Mereka melihat Jin dengan seksama.

"Kenalkan, gadis ini...!" Jin menarik Kazusa kepelukannya.

"Dia adalah pacarku." Dia tersenyum.

Pengakuan sepihak barusan berhasil membuat Kazusa kaget. Rauh wajahnya memerah, hatinya terasa tak karuan, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Para _JI~n'_S tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan idolanya barusan. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan ?

**Jeng jeng :D tunggu chapter 3 XP**

**Maaf ya mau desain Cover ama Label tugas dulu :D**

**Hohohoho... bebek pamit yak :P**

**BYE BYE... XP**

.

.

.

**REVIEW MINNA TOT/**

**Saya terharu u,u karena ini fic pertama saya yang langsung dapat review banyak dalam sehari u,u**

**Arigatou yang udah mereview fic Bebek :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**GARA-GARAYUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Yoshhh...chapter 3 update XP kukuku... **

**Hohoho...karena tugas bebek udah selesai semua :3**

**Jadi chapter 3 update XP **

**Chapter ini Jin ngelakukin hal ngebuat Kazune nampar dia :O**

**kenapa ya...? baca aja XP**

**Baca ya XP pairing Jin X Kazusa :D **

**Pairing Kazune X Karin chapter 3 :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :D**

**Ayu.p : **Hahahaha... makasih,, jangan lupa baca sampek akhir ya :D

**Ika nurul : **Okey sepp :D salam kenal yakk XP

**KK LOVERS : **Hohohoho.. belum tau O.o/ saya asal nulis dan belum tau endingnya XP kronologi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu XP

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**"GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER 3"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje,OOT,OOC,Ancur,And Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara angin malam menemani dua remaja yang saat ini sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat sungai. Rel kereta api terpajang di samping sungai sebelah kiri. Lampu kota terlihat bagaikan bintang-bintang berkilauan. Suara angin tak sangup memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Gomen…!" Jin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kepalanya sedari tadi berada di antara kedua lututnya, tak lupa kedua tangannya memeluk sang lutut.

"Huffftttt…!" Kazusa menghembuskan nafas.

Jin menatap Kazusa. Gadis berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika mata indahnya menatap mata kucing milik Jin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku ingin pulang."Kazusa berdiri dan menatap kearah Jin.

"Ehhh…. Kenapa?" Jin menatap Kazusa heran.

"Cepatlah…aku mohon."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu."

Kazusa tak tahan lagi. Dia menaiki tangga menuju jalan.

"Kazusa-chan, tolong berhenti." Jin berdiri dan mengejar Kazusa.

"Aku tak kuat lagi." Wajahnya terlihat lemas. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Jin yang melihat Kazusa ingin roboh berlari secepatnya kearah Kazusa. Saat Jin sampai di belakang Kazusa. Dia memegaggi tubuh mungil Kazusa. Gadis yang menyiramnya dengan air bekas cuci piring itu tak sadarkan diri.

Jin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kaa..Kazusa, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

Jin cepat-cepat mengendong Kazusa dan membawanya pulang. 15 menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai dirumah. Karin,Kazune, dan Himeka berdiri di depan pintu.

Melihat Jin mengendong Kazusa, saudara sepupunya. Kazune, karin dan Himeka berlari mendekati Jin.

"Kau bodoh." Kazune menampar Jin.

Wajah Jin sedikit memerah, bukan karena dia malu atau sedang deg deg-an saat mengendong Kazusa, tapi karena tamparan keras dan tiba-tiba dari Kazune.

"Berikan Kazusa padaku." Perintah Kazune.

Jin menyerahkan Kazusa kepada Kazune. Raut wajah Kazune begitu kesal tapi ekspresi sedih juga nampak samar-samar.

Sedangkan Karin dan Himeka hanya diam melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan pernah mengajak Kazusa keluar lagi. Kalau kau masih berani mengajaknya keluar. Akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Kazune.

Kazune melagkah meniggalkan Jin yang termenung dan tak mengerti kenapa Kazune sebegitu marahnya. Karin dan Himeka mengikuti Kazune di belakang.

Jin masih termenung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Sejam sudah ia berdiri disana. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya tapi ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Sebuah tekat yang sepertinya tak bisa di hentikan oleh siapa pun. Dia berlari mendekati pintu, membuka pintu itu dan berlari melewati tangga. Dia mencari sesuatu. Saat ia tepat di sebuah pintu dengan warna kuning. Dia berhenti berlari, dipegagnya knop pintu itu.

Pelan-pelan ia membukanya. Dilihatnya sosok gadis yang beberapa jam lalu ia gendong terbaring tak berdaya. 3 sosok orang yang ia kenal berada di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka serempak menengok kearah pintu saat pintu itu dibuka.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku, sebenarnya Kazusa kenapa?" pintahnya.

3 sosok yang memandangi Jin dari tadi tak ada yang mau menjawab. Mereka semua menundukkan kepalanya tanda kalau mereka tak mau mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu.

Karin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia menyeret Jin keluar tanpa sekata-kata pun. Sesampainya mereka di ruang Tamu, Karin mempersilakan Jin duduk. Cowok yang punya banyak disukai cewek-cewek itu hanya menurut saja.

"Sebenarnya, Kazusa mempunyai penyakit jantung. Dia tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah karena dia sangat lemah. Kami semua khawatir jadi maaf atas tindakan Kazune padamu."

Jin terbelalak dengan pernyataan Karin. Dia tak menyangkah sama sekali.

"Ke-kenapa hal sepenting ini aku tak menyadarinya. Aku terkecoh oleh senyumnya yang menawan itu. Tawanya yang manis dan tingkahnya yang usil itu. Tapi... sebenarnya dia lemah. Apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menghukumnya terlalu sadis. Cowok macam apa aku." Jin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah tak apa, selama kau tak mengulanginya lagi. Dan aku rasa Kazusa juga akan senang, walau akhirnya dia tergeletak diranjagnya. Dia ingin bebas bagaikan burung tapi dia selalu terkurung di sangkar."

"Karena hukumanmu, dia jadi bisa bebas walau akhirnya dia kembali sangkar dengan sebuah luka di badannya."

Jin tertegun dengan apa yang di katakan Karin.

"Nah... aku mau keatas dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Iya sebentar lagi." Sedikit senyum yang ia paksakan terukir di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KE ESOKAN PAGINYA :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazune, Karin dan Himeka berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya. Mereka melewati gerbang depan rumah yang megah itu. Saat mereka berjalan cukup jahu. Seorang laki-laki seumuran dengan Kazune memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Kalau tak salah ada disini." Sosok itu berada di sebelah kanan rumah, dia melemparkan sebuah tapi yang diarahkan tepat ke sasaran.

#dia lebih jago melempar dibanding Kazune #PLAK digampar Kazune XP

Dia memanjat tali itu sampai keatas. Diketuknya jendela yang penyangahnya berwarna kuning itu.

Tok tok tok... suara jendela diketuk.

Gadis yang ada di dalam sebuah kamar yang lebih dominan dengan barang-barang warna kuning itu membuka jendela itu.

"Jin.. Jin-kun." Gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sosok cowok yang telah berulang-ulang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya berada di depannya.

"Ohayou Kazusa-chan." Sapanya ramah. Sedikit senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Sunyum Jin selalu berhasil membuat gadis-gadis terpikat tak terkecuali Kazusa.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Jin masuk kekamar melalui jendela.

"Iya sudah lumayan kok hehehe!"

Tawa Kazusa membuat ronah wajah Jin memerah, walau hanya samar-samar tapi Kazusa diam-diam memperhatikan Jin.

"Tidurlah, aku tak mau kamu kenapa-napa. Kamu pasti belum sembuh totalkan?"

Kazusa menuruti perintah Jin. Dia tak mau kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya dan merepotkan Jin lagi.

"Kenapa Kazune, Karin dan Himeka meninggalkanmu dirumah sendiri?" Dia duduk disebelah ranjang Kazusa.

"Mereka bertiga ada ujian yang tak bisa di tinggal jadinya ya aku suruh kesekolah saja, lagian aku juga sudah agak mendingan hehehe."

"Ohh.. begitu. Ehh ini aku belikan bunga untukmu. Ini bunga yang sesuai untukmu kurasa." Dia memberikan bunga itu kepada Kazusa.

"Bunga Anemone? Sesuai untukku?"Kazusa heran dengan ucapan Jin.

"Anemone. Apa kau tau artinya?"

Kazusa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anemone memiliki makna " sedikit orang yang tau tentang bunga ini. Bunga ini juga tak begitu tenar seperti bunga mawar tapi bunga ini mempunyai hal yang unik dari bunga lainnya, yaitu bunga yang membekas dalam hati."

"Begitu. Apa aku membekas dihatimu?" pertanyaan Kazusa berhasi membuat Jin refleks menatapnya.

"Ettooo..." Jin gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JENG JENG XP**

**Jin akan menjawab apa ya... XP nantikan Chapter 4 :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW... MINNA-SAN ^,^/**


	4. Chapter 4

GARA-GARAYUI

.

.

.

Yoshhh...chapter 4 update XP kukuku...

Langsung baca aja... saya lagi dalam mood yang buruk gara-gara DL anime kurang 7% gagal :'(

#mlah curhat –,–

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :D**

**Ayu.p**** : **Hahahaha... jeng jeng .. udah update XP

**I****ka nurul**** : **Okey sepp :D lajut juga bacanya ya XP

**Grace :** Seppp hehehe :D

**KK LOVERS**** : **Seeeepppppp... :p

**Wulan :** Ni udah lanjut :D

.

.

.

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

.

.

.

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER ****4****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje,OOT,OOC,Ancur,And Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

.

.

.

**ARTI BUNGA**

.

**.**

_**NB : Cetak miring + tanda "_" berarti hanya di feeling aja. Gak diomongin langsung.**_

**.**

**.**

"Etooo..." Jin kaget bahkan tak menduga Kazusa akan menanyakan itu.

"_Aku tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan ini. Bagaimana ini...? apa dia menganggapku lebih? Aku melakukan ini semua kapadanyakan karena aku yang membuat penyakitnya kambuh."_

"Tentu saja, Kazusa-kan gadis yang kuat hehehe." Dia tertawa kepada gadis yang berbaring di ranjang .

"Hahahaha...Jin terimah kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan." Dia tersenyum.

"He'em. Padahal saat itu aku... " Jin mengantungkan kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK :**

**.**

**.**

"Jin-kun kenapa kau pacaran dengannya?" tanya fans 1

"Sejak kapan Jin-kun pacaran dengannya?Kenapa baru sekarang ngomongnya? " Fans 2 korban iklan #PLAK

"Dia pacarku, Kami sudah lama pacaran. Tolong jangan ikuti kami lagi." Jelas Jin.

Jin berjalan beriringan dengan Kazusa. Sedari tadi Kazusa tak mengatakan apapun kepada Jin.

"_Ohh KAMI-sama jantungku serasa sakit. Aku terlalu banyak berlari."_ Dia meletakkan tangganya tepat diatas jantungnya.

Saat Jin memperhatikan tingkah Kazusa ia hanya heran dan menangapi dengan cuek.

"sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu!"

Kazusa mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka akhirnya istirahat di bawah pohon dekat sungai. Kazusa sekuat tenaga menahan sakitnya. Jin yang sedari tadi memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kepala tertunduk tak menyadari ke sakitan yang di rasakan Kazusa.

Dan... kalian tau sendirikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya :D

**.**

**.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**DISEKOLAH :**

"Karin, setelah ujian aku ingin mengajakmu beli bunga untuk Kazusa."

"Iya, tapi -3- aku yakin nilai Matematikaku bakalan ancur." Karin memanyungkan bibirnya kayak bebek.

**.**

**.**

**Karin : Oiii author gaje, jangan sama'in aku ma kamu. **

**Author : Fic-Fic bikinan aku yah terserah aku :p**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi Karin." Kazune membelai rambut Karin. Sedikit senyum terpancar di wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa komedo #PLAK

"_Kenapa denganku, wajahku terasa panas."_

"Jyaaa Karin, kamu malah melamun. Ayo berangkat sebelum kemalaman." Kazune mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karin.

Karin yang masih duduk di bangkunya memandang uluran tangan kazune dan berturut-turut melihat kewajahnya. Kazune tersenyum saat Karin menatapnya.

Gadis yang rambutnya terikat dua itu meraih tangan Kazune. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi dari tadi. Kazune dan Karin pulang terlambat karena Kazune melarang Karin pulang cepat.

Himeka sudah pulang dari tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong lantai dua.

"_Ke-kenapa jantungku? Kenapa berdetak lebih kencang. Inikan bukan kencan?" _

Kazune dan Karin masih saling bergandengan. Mereka berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah menuju toko bunga yang tak jahu dari sekolah mereka.

"_Ini... ini seperti kencan."_ Fikir Karin.

"Karin, apa kau berfikir kita seperti sedang kencan?" pertanyaan yang langsung mengenai sasaran. #PLAK

"Etoo... he'em." Karin mengangguk malu.

"Hahahaha... aku harap juga begitu." Kazune tertawa Gaje #PLAK

"Ap..apa maksudmu Kazune?" Karin melepas gandengan mereka berdua.

"Karin pelankan suaramu." Kazune menutup mulut Karin dengan tangannya.

"wee../[[[- ##444%%" artinya _"Kazune kau terlalu dekat." _Karin berbicara saat Kazune membungkam mulutnya.

Saat ini Kazune berada dibelakang Karin. Tangannya menutupi mulut Karin gara-gara ia bicara terlalu keras. Tangan kazune yang satunya mengenggam tangan Karin. Karin hanya blusing tak karuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kazune melepas bungkaman tangannya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke tpko bunga, dan 3 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai.

"Kazune, kamu mau beli bunga apa untuk Kazusa?" tanya karin polos.

"Entah, apa pendapatmu karin, kamu-kan cewek jadi bunga apa yang kau sarankan?" Kazune balik bertanya.

"Kita belikan bunga Daisy saja ya. Bunga Daisy-kan melambangkan _Kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan, __dan __kesederhanaan__. Sesuai dengan Kazusa."_

_"Okey" Kazune mengambil bunga Daisy warna putih dan membayarnya dikasir._

_"Karin ayo." Kazune memanggil Karin._

_Mereka berdua menuju jalan pulang. _

_Karin memasang headset dikedua telinganya. Kazune hanya diam dan entah apa yang ia fikirkan. _

_"Kau curang Karin." Cowok berambut kuning keemasan itu mengambil Headset sebelah kiri Karin._

_"Ehhh ... Kazune." Katanya agak kesal._

_"Lagu apa ini?" Tanyanya. _

_Sebuah lagu yang sama mengalun ditelingah Karin dan Kazune._

_"Lagu anemone."_

_"Bukankah itu nama bunga ya..?" _

_"Ehhh... apa iya, aku kok baru tahu hehehe..."_

_"Aku tak heran kau baru tahu Karin, kaukan tak suka membaca."_

_"Huuhhh... kau terlalu jujur Kazune."_ Dia memanyungkan bibir mungilnya.

"Lagunya asik." Komentar Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**MINNA DENGERIN BARENG YUKKK... :D**

**NP : ANEMONE ****(****アネモネ****)****– MAI NAKAHARA.**

**Let's sing this song with Kazune and Karin :D**

**.**

**.**

**Totsuzen no STORY hajimaru yo** | Story ini tiba-tiba saja dimulai

**RING hikari dasu** | Sejak ring ini bersinar

**Ate no nai tabiji wo kimi to** Berpetualang tanpa arah bersamamu

**Saa, hashire** | Ayo, kita berlari

**Ima ruri-iro somatta kono omoi wo** | Perasaanku yang sekarang berwarna lapis lazuli

**Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande** | Mimpiku tentang jatuh cinta melayang di langit

**Hakanai ANEMONE** | Sesaat, anemone*

**Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni** | Surat yang tak tersampaikan berubah menjadi bintang

**Soyokaze sayonara** | Bersama angin yang tenang, selamat tinggal

**Atarimae datta kimi no kage** | Pastilah bayanganmu itu hanyalah warnamu

**SPARK miushinau **| yang kehilangan spark-nya

**Shunkan toki wa hayasugite** | Saat ini waktu bergerak dengan cepat

**Mou aenai** | Tak akan bertemu lagi

**Nee, sukoshi wa kioku ni nokoreta ka na?** | Hei, apakah aku boleh mengingat momen kecil ini?

**Sagashite chigirete sora made ukande** | Mencari pecahan ingatan yang melayang di langit

**Hakanai ANEMONE** | Sesaat, anemone

**Tokidoki de ii yo chiisana omoide** | Terkadang ada baiknya memikirkan hal-hal kecil

**Soyokaze furimuite** | Ditengah angin yang tenang, aku berbalik arah

**Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande** | Mimpiku tentang jatuh cinta melayang di langit

**Hakanai ANEMONE** | Sesaat, anemone

**Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni** | Surat yang tak tersampaikan berubah menjadi bintang

**Soyokaze sayonara** | Bersama angin yang tenang, selamat tinggal

**.**

**.**

Kazune melepas headsetnya dan berjalan kedepan karin.

"Kenapa Kazune?"

Senja berwarnya orange yang indah, angin senja membelai rambut mereka berdua. Mata keduanya saling berpandangan. Angin dan daun-dahunyang terbawa angin tak mampu memalingkan pandangan keduanya.

"Karin, ANEMONE."

"Haahhhh... Maksudnya?"Karin kebingungan.

" _**ANEMONE**_."

"Aku tak mengeri maksudmu Kazune. Tolong jelaskan kepadaku!" pinta Karin.

"Carilah di internet, dan saat kau menemukannya aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Kazune berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Karin dengan raut wajah yang masih penasaran.

"Haaaa... sikapa macam apa itu?" Karin memandang pungung sosok yang meninggalkannya.

"Kazune tunggu aku." Karin berlari mendekati Kazune.

"Kadang, Kazune itu susah di tebak." Seru Karin.

Kazune hanya mendengakan ocehan Karin barusan.

"Kazune, apa Kazune punya orang yang disuka?" wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" dia menatap Karin.

"Hanya penasaran saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hemmm... ada."

"Siapa? Dia dimana? Berapa umurnya? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia pintar? Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanyannya bertubi-tubi.

"Huuffttt... Cewek itu menyusahkan dan banyak omong." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kazune pelit." Lagi-lagi Kazune membuat Karin memanyungkan bibirnya.

Karena terlalu asik mengobrol dan bercanda. Mereka tanpa sadar telah sampai dirumah.

"Aku keatas dulu Kazune." Karin menaiki tangga.

"Hemm..."

Karin menaiki anak tanga satu persatu. Dia membuka Leptopnya dan menancapkan Modem untuk mengakses internet.

Di kliknya icon browser dan di ketiknya sebuah kata yang sejak ia mendengarnya dari seseorang ia merasa sangat penasaran.

Diketiknya sebuah kata **"ANEMONE"**." Di kliknya link pertama yang ia lihat. Dia membacahnya dengan rinci tapi dia masih belum mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini hanya diskripsi tentang bunga ANEMONE saja. Akan kucoba cari lagi dengan keyword yang berbeda."

Dia tak menyerah dan mengetik kata "MAKNA BUNGA ANEMONE".

"Ini dia" karin serius membaca artikel yang ia rasa akan menjadi petunjuk untuk sebuah kata yang diungkapkan Kazune.

Karin masih membaca dan ia sangat terkejut. Anemone memiliki banyak arti, di antara arti bunga ini, mana yang dimaksud Kazune?.

"Kalau dia melambangkan aku dengan bunga ini, mungkinkah... aku harap ini tak terjadi." Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW MINNA XP

**Sebenarnya saya tau fic saya yang sebelumnya banyak penulisan kata yang salah..**

**Saya sudah mengeditnya tapi u,u tetep tak bisa diubah T^T**


	5. Chapter 5

GARA-GARAYUI

.

.

.

Yoshhh...chapter 5 update XP kukuku...

Hahaha.. updatenya lama ya.. :D maklumin aja ya, kelas 3 SMK banyak tugas dan ulangan juga Try Out..

Yoshhh... karena liburannya bakalan lama jadi mungkin akan aku percepat updatenya soalnya cuma bisa nulis fic kalau lagi liburan.. :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :D**

**Grace : **Makasih hehehe...

Penasaran.. baca lanjutannya aja... nanti akan kebongkar semua :D jadi ikutin aja terus OK XP

**ika nurul : **Hehehe,... itu artinnya bisa dilihat, dibaca maupun di tulis XP hehehe.. makasih ya.. ni da lanjut.. maaf lama update :D

**umiya hanaku : **Okey makasih da di tungguin :D

Hehehe.. okey okey lanjut baca ya biar makin penasaran XP

**MycHaaa : **Okeyy... seppp... nunggu liburan baru bisa update cepet .. harap maklum ya :D

Makasih reviewnya :D

**fuyuko katsukawa : **Udah lanjut dan semoga makin penasaran dan rajin bacannya XP

**RevmeMaki : **Heeehhhh... O,Oa senpei.. saya pemula panggil BEBEK aja .. XP saya lebih seneng di panggil gtu XP

Okeyyy seppp ni da lanjut :D

.

.

.

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

.

.

.

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER ****5****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje,OOT,OOC,Ancur,And Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

.

.

.

**PENGAKUAN DAN ANEMONE**

.

**.**

**.**

Dia terbangun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sendu, matannya terlihat memerah. Mungkin gadis dengan piama yang sesuai dengannya ini menangis semalaman, entah apa yang membutnya menangis.

Jam weker kecil di meja belajarnya menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, sepertinnya dia bangun terlalu pagi. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu memasuki kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudia ia keluar dengan seragam sekolah yang sesuai jadwal hari itu. Di ambilnya tas yang setia menemanninya kesekolah.

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya seakan tak ingin seorang pun melihatnnya. Pelan-pelan ia menuruni tangga dan menuju arah pintu keluar.

"Aku berangkat duluan, Kazune, Himeka..." Suarannya terdengar lirih, ekspresi wajahnya pun tak berubah, tetap terlihat sedih.

Dia menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia berjalan, menerobos embun pagi yang dinggin, di pasanggnya headset di kudua telingannya, sebuah lagu mengalun di telingannya, dia menatap jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya dengan sekolahnnya.

"Huffff... kenapa denganku, aku harus semangat agar dia tak curiga, harus bisa _**MOVE ON**_!". Gadis itu berbicara sendiri.

Dia masih berjalan dengan santai, lagu yang ia dengar membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Heiii kau, minggirr..."Sebuah sepeda melaju dengan cepat kearahnnya. Cowok yang mengendarai sepeda itu berteriak dengan keras.

"Awasss..." Karin berteriak tetapi teriakannya tak berhasil menghentikan tabrakan yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua terjatuh di kubangan lumpur, sepeda cowok itu, ban bagian depannya lepas dari tempatnnya dan mengelinding ke sungai.

"Bankuuuu..."Teriaknya.

Karin berlari dan mengejar ban sepeda itu kearah sungai. Tapi ban sepeda itu lebih cepat mengelinding di banding kecepatan lari Karin. Alhasil ban hitam itu terbawa arus sungai dan tanpa pikir panjang Karin melompat ke sungai dan menangkap ban itu.

Berkat usaha dan kerja kerasnnya, ban itu berhasil di tangkap, dia keluar dari sungai dengan pakaian basah kuyup.

"Kau tak apa?" cowok itu menatap Karin, dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Iyaaa... aku tak apa." Karin tersenyum.

Cowok yang menabraknnya barusan terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah Karin. Wajannya memerah.

"Ini pakailah, ya walau jelak hehehe. Dari pada kau kedinginan." Dia memberikan sepasang sepatu olahraga berwarna putih.

"Ehhh... apa tak apa?" Karin terkejut.

"Iyaaa... " dia memberikan sepasang sepatu itu kepadannya.

Kemudian Karin mengambil sepatu itu dan memberikan ban yang mengelinding tadi.

"Bye.. aku ada urusan, semoga bisa bertemu lagi." Dia tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Karin seorang diri.

Karin memandangi kepergian cowok itu, sesampainnya cowok itu di tempat sepedannya ia memasang ban itu dengan sangat cepat. _**#Tukang tambal ban ni cowok wekwekwek XP.**_

Beberapa menit kemudian dia melihat kearah Karin yang masih bengon di pinggir sungai. "Senang bertemu denganmu, aku tak akan melupakanmu, gadis _**ANEH**_." Dia berteriak dengan menekankan kata "ANEH" yang sontak membuat Karin menatapnnya.

"Huuuhhh.. menyebalkan."Dia mengembungkan pipinnya.

"Karinnnn... sedang apa kau di situ?" Kazune berteriak dari jalan yang masih sepi itu.

"Ka-Kazune..." katannya terbatah-batah dan gelagapan.

Kazune berjalan kerah Karin, dia menuruni tangga yang akan membawannya sampai ke tepi sungai.

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup, dan sedang apa kau disini." Tanyannya heran.

"Aku tak apa Kazune, ayo berangkat." Jawabnnya.

"Haaahhhh ... kau mau berangkat dengan seragam basa kuyup itu, kau bisa masuk angin Karin." Kazune mengoceh tak karuan.

"Bawel." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan lues.

"Terserahlah... " Kazune menatap Karin, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan meniggalkan Karin.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajaknnya.

Karin yang masih basa kuyup dan mengengam sepatu olahraga pemberian cowok yang baru di kenalnnya itu. Kazune sesekali melirik ke arah karin seperti menyelidiki sesuatu.

.

.

.

_**KARIN POV**_

Kazune... kenapa aku mengingat arti kata Anemone itu hatiku terasa aneh. Ada apa denganku ? aku tak mengerti dengan tingkahku sendiri. Aku sangat ingin tau apa maksud kata Anemone yang kau lontarkan terlihat sedih dan penasaran.

Hatiku terasa sakit Kazune, tolong jelaskan semuanny. Kau yang berjalan di sampingku saat ini apa yang kau fikirkan. Apa kau memikirkan gadis yang kau sukai?. Apa tak ada harapan lagi untukku, untuk singgah di hatimu? Untuk menempati sedikit ruang kecil di hatimu? Untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?.

Ahhh... aku hanya berkhayal, Kazune tak mungkin merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadannya. Aku ingin menannyakan langsung arti Anemone yang ia katakan padaku kemarin. Tapi, aku tak sanggup... aku takut hanya aku yang mengartikan Anemone dengan hal itu.

_**END OF KARIN POV**_

.

.

.

"Karin, boleh aku bertannya?" kazune menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu Kazune." Karin memaksakan senyummnya.

"Etoo... sepatu olahraga itu dari siapa?"

"Ohhh... ini, ini dari cowok yang menabrakku." Ia tersenyum pada Kazune.

"Oh begitu." Kazune hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mereka terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti seragam olahraga dulu." Perintahnnya.

"Iyaa.. aku mengerti." Gadis berambut coklat itu berlari meninggalkan Kazune.

"Huffttt... tak tersampaikan. Apa Karin sudah tau artinnya ya, akan ku coba menanyakannya!." Dia bergumam sendiri.

Kazune berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang besar dan terkenal itu. Sesampainnya ia dikelas di lihatnnya cowok asing yang duduk di belakang bangku Karin. Kazune meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kesayangannya. Sesekali dia melirik kearah cowok yang tak dikenalnnya.

Sepasang headset terpasang dengan cantik di telingannya. Di pandannya suasana halaman sekalah yang ribut itu dari balik jendela kelas barunya.

Karin memasuki ruang kelasnnya dan duduk di bangkunnya. Sosok yang duduk dibelakangnya masih menatap keluar jendela.

"_**Yannakya nan nai koto  
Yatta tte umaku yukanakute  
Ochikonjau toki mo  
Baby Never mind Never say die"**_

.

.

.

"_**Berbagai hal yang harus kau lakukan  
Apakah itu terpenuhi atau tidak dengan lancar  
Bahkan ketika perasaanmu sakit  
Sayang, tak apa-apa jangan putus asa"**_

.

.

.

Sepenggal lagu yang cowok itu nyanyikan berhasil membuat Karin memalingkan wajahnnya kearahnya.

"YUI" teriaknnya.

"Ehhh..."cowok itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dunia luar.

Di tatapnya gadis yang meneriakkan satu kata barusan.

"Kamuuuu..." mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan. Kazune yang duduk di bangkunnya hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hahahaha... Kita jodoh kali ya, baru tadi pagi kita bertemu sekarang kita sekelas." Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Ehhh... sekelas, apa kau murid pindahan." Tanya Karin dengan muka heran.

"Begitulah, aku Kaitani Akashi, yoroshiku." Dia tersenyum manis, tak lupa dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah gadis berseragan olahraga di depannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu hehehe...! Aku Karin Hanazono." Karin menjabat tangan Akashi.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. semua cewek di kelasnya terkesan dengan wajahnnya yang rupawan dan suaranya yang merdu.

Kazune memasang tampang masam, entah apa yang ada difikirannya. Setelah Akashi mengenalkan dirinnya dia kembali duduk di bangkunnya dan pelajaran pun dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Karin meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Dia lapar karena dari tadi pagi ia tak mana. Seragam olahraga dan sepatu putih juga kaos kaki berwarna dikenakannya memberikan nuansa yang energik dan sportif.

"Hei kamu." Seseorang memanggil Karin.

"Iyyaa..." Karin menoleh kebelakang dan ia buru-buru berlari menghindari orang itu.

"Berhentiiii... " ia berteriak dan mengejar Karin.

Karin berlari kearah gudang sekolah yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Gudang itu letaknya disamping kanan bangunan utama sekolah dan disebelah gudang itu terdapat hutan yang lebat.

Karin tak tahu harus berlari kemana lagi, akhirnya ia berhenti berlari dan tertangkaplah ia. Sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya kini telah berhasil memeganggi tangannya.

"Kau melanggar aturan, cepat lepaskan kaos kaki dan sepatumu." Perintahnnya.

Karin hanya menurut, dilepasnnya sepatu dan kaos kakinnya.

"Sekarang lemparkan sepatu dan kaos kakimu ke atas atap gudang sekolah." Perintannya.

"Apaa...!" Karin terkejut.

"Jangan lama-lama, cepat lakukan." Perintahnya dengan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Karin dengan tampang sedih melemparkan sepatu yang diterimannya dari Akashi dan kaos kaki kesayangannya keatas atap.

"Sekarang pergilah ke kelasmu. Jangan melanggar aturan lagi." Dia berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang masih meratapi 2 benda kesayangannya yang berada tidak pada tempatnya.

"Dasar ketua osis kacamata yang menyebalkan." Dia mengembungkan pipinnya dan berjalan meningalkan sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia dikelas Kazune menariknnya dan membawannya kedalam hutan.

"Ada yang mau ku bicarakan." Dia menarik tangan Karin.

Hutan belakang sekolah Karin bukanlah hutan yang berbahaya. Tak ada binatang buas di dalam hutan.

"Ada apa Kazune." Karin bertanya tapi sosok yang menariknnya tak menjawabnnya.

Mereka sekarang berada di dalam hutan yang tak begitu gelap. Kazune melepas gengaman tangannya. Dia menatap Karin, gadis yang memakai seragam olahraga dengan rambut diikat dua.

"Karin." Panggilnya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat sosok di depannya.

"Iya... Ka-Kazune." Jawabnnya. Karin juga menatap mata orang yang membuatnya penasaran dari semalam dengan kata "_**Anemone**_".

"Apa kau sudah tau ? makna kata yang aku ucapkan padamu kemarin." Kazune bertannya tepat sasaran.

"Emm..." Karin mengangguk.

"Ehhh...apa jawabanmu?" dia lagi-lagi menatap matannya dengan lekat. Jantungnnya berdetak lebih cepat tapi ia tak ingin sosok didepannya mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Anemone adalah sebuah bunga yang tak begitu dikenal oleh masyarakat luas. Bunga ini memiliki nama inggris : _**Anemone**_ nama jepang : _**Anemone **_**(****アネモネ****)** artinya : _**Ketulusan**__**.**_" Karin menjelaskan dengan seksama."

"Anemon artinnya Tulus / Ditinggalkan. Apa Kazune akan meninggailkanku?." Tanyanya. Ia menatap kearah cowok di depannnya yang memasang tampang terkejut.

"Karin." Dia menarik tangan karin dan dipeluknnya gadis manis di depannya itu.

"Ka-Kaa-Kazune." Wajahnya memerah, jantungnnya berdetak lebih cepat dari suara drum, dia merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Suki da yo." Kazune membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Karin terperangah. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia ingin menatap sosok yang memeluknnya tetapi cowok keren itu tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kazune memeluk Karin semakin erat seakan merindukan kehangatan dan tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kazune, tolong lepaskan aku." Pintannya.

"Ahhh... gomen gomen, hehehe... " ia melepas pelukannya, dan tiba-tiba gadis itu "cup".

_**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ! wekwekwek XP**_

Karin mencium Kazune. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah Kazune. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman mendadak yang mendarat tepat di pipi sang pangeran.

"Aku ... aku juga menyukai Kazune." Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Anemone yang aku katakan padamu adalah I LOVE YOU bukan aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ia membelai rambut gadis yang sekarang telah membalas cintannya.

"Hehehe.. aku kira kau artinya seperti itu hehehe. Aku sampai menangis semalam karena hal itu. " dia merasa malu.

"Ehhh... gomen ne! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkan tetesan bening di matamu keluar hanya karena aku." Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya yang lembut membelai wajah gadis berambut coklat yang telah resmi jadian dengannya.

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, 2 sosok dari balik pepohonan telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

"Ayo kembali." Ia mengandeng tangan pacarnya.

"Iya." Ia tersenyum.

"Ahhh.. kau ini ceroboh, sini aku gendong. Kakimu, kau tak memakai sepatu, kau bisa luka nanti. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinnya dari tadi. Hahaha... maafkan pacarmu yang ceroboh ini ya." Dia tersenyum jail.

Kazune duduk jongkok di depan Karin, dan mempersilakan Karin menaiki pungung hangat sang pangeran. Karin menolak dan berkata "Aku tak apa-apa Kazune." Tapi sang pangeran tak mendengarkannya dan mengabaikan hal itu dan tetap memaksannya naik ke atas punggungnya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali kesekolah dengan adegan yang "_**SO SWEET**_" yang membuat iri cewek-cewek yang melihat hal itu.

.

.

.

_**NB : MAAF ...! saya gak ngerti rasannya dipeluk atau dicium XD jadi penjelasannya kalau gak detail atau gak sesuai maaf ya :D hahaha XP**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW MINNA XP

_**Hehehe... siapa seh 2 orang yang mengawasi mereka berdua itu. Hemm... dan siapa YUI dan perannya akan terbongkar di NEXT CHAPTER WEKWEKWEK XP**_

_**Lanjut baca dan ikutin terus ya.. maaf kalau romancennya gak berasa,,, XP**_


	6. Chapter 6

GARA-GARAYUI

.

.

.

Yoshhh...chapter 6 update XP kukuku...

Yaaa... saya sadar.. fic saya "GAK SESUAI" ama EYED bahasa indonesia yang benar hahaha... so emang saya gak memperhatikan hal itu :p

Saya Cuma hobby nulis dan bikin fic sesuka hati saya.. nuangin apapun yang saya mau kedalam fic aku.. soo... jangan singung masalah EYED ya.. hahaha

Karena saya gak perduli... kalau gak suka dengan hal ini.. silakan baca fic yang lain :D

#gak bermaksud menyinggung hanya saja lebih baik hal ini saya ungkapin dari pada saya males ngelajutin fic ini dan ngecewakin mereka yang mau baca ...

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :D**

**Rizkika Syifa** **: **Makasih hehehe...okey ni da lanjut XP

**NienaKawaaii****: **Okey salam kenal juga :D

**Ayu.p** **: **Okey makasih hehehe... iya XP emang cocok mereka berdua :D

**dhyllalala**** : **Okeyy... seppp... :D

**KK LOVERS** **: **Makasih :D hehehe... ikutin terus biar gak penasaran XP

**ika nurul** ** : **Heehhhh... Kilat... gak janji deh ya :Dv

**MycHaaa**** :** Hehehe gak janji ni aku :Dv

Yang laen udah saya balas lewat PM Inbox :D

.

.

.

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

.

.

.

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER ****6****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

.

.

.

**TAKDIR & HARAPAN**

.

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah sampai dikelas. Kazune mendudukkan Karin di sebuah kursi. Cowok populer itu terlihat sedikit berkeringat dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Karin, Kazune kalian dari mana? Kalian berdua melewatkan 1 mata pelajaran." Mion menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hehehe... maafkan kami."Karin meminta maaf.

"Heemmm... ya sudahlah."Gadis berambut hijau daun itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kazune, kau berkeringat." Karin duduk dari posisinya dan mengusap keringat di wajah Kazune.

"Kalian, jangan-jangan...!" Michiru mengantungkan kata-katannya.

Cowok yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini mulai bicara.

"Apa.. kalian berdua PACARAN?" dia menekankan kata "PACARAN" dalam pertanyaannya.

"Etoo..."Karin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kazune.

"Kami sekarang telah resmi pacaran."Kazune menjawab dengan seutas senyum di wajahnya.

Karin menatap Kazune, begitu pula dengan Kazune.

"Huuuaaappppaaaa...!" Michiru terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Omedettou Kazune, Karin." Mion tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Karin dan Kazune. Mereka berdua bergantian menjabat tangan Mion.

"Omedettou Kazune, jaga Hanazono ya!" Michiru tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Saat mereka semua larut dalam kebahagiaan, mereka tak meyadari kalau seorang cowok memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Tak ada harapan lagi." Dia bergumam dan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sebelumnnya akan ia masuki. Dia berjalan dengan ekpresi sedih dan kecewa. Tangan kanannya mengepal seakan tak terima dengan apa yang ia liat barusan.

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi. Semua murid sudah bersiap di bangkunya masing-masing. Karin menengok bangku di belakangnya yang tak dihuni seorang pun.

"Dimana Akashi, aneh!" dia bergumam pelan dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran lagi. Kazune hanya mengawasi gerak gerik pacarnya.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Himeka pulang telat karena harus piket untuk besok. Sepasang kekasih ini berjalan beriringan, melewati jalan setapak yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan angin lembut yang menerpa rambut mereka.

"Kazune." Jin berteriak memanggil saingannya.

"Ohh Jin, ada apa?" Kazune mempercepat sedikit langkahnya dan menghampiri Jin yang bersandar di tembok pertigaan jalan.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu." Katannya ketus.

"Haahhh..." Kazune ber "Haaa..." ria.

Tak sabar dengan tingkah Kazune, Jin memeganggi bahu Kazune dan menyeretnya.

"Kazune, kau mau kemana?" Tanya karin yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

"Aku ada perlu dengan idola gila ini, kau pulang duluan saja sayang." Kazune menjawabnya dengan lantang.

Jin yang mendengar jawaban Kazune memukul kepala Kazune dan menyeretnya lebih cepat.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya lesu.

"Hehh.. apa yang kau lakukan .. dasar idola BAKA." Ejek Kazune yang diseret oleh sang idola.

"Hahh.. apa katamu, ohh... aku tau, ke populeranmu sekarang tak setenar aku ya hohoho." Dia tertawa jail.

"Haahhh... aku tak butuh kepopuleran." Dengusnya kesal.

Jin menarik Kazune beberapa km dan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di taman. Taman ini terasa sepi, keramaian hanya di timbulkan oleh suara angin yang lembut, pepohonan yang menari bersama angin. Bunga-bunga tersenyum menghadap senja yang damai.

Dua sosok yang di kenal di kawasan itu kini duduk di ayunan. Keduannya tak saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, idola BAKA!" katannya memulai percakapan.

"Jangan panggil aku BAKA." Tangkisnnya. Mereka berdua saling menekankan kata "BAKA" ketika mengatakannya.

"Kazusa. Aku ingin keluar degannya dan maaf karena aku mengajaknnya malam itu tanpa seizinmu." Dia menundukkan kepalannya.

"Ohh.. aku maafkan."Dia sedikit melihatkan senyumnya.

"Heehhh... tumben." Dia sangat terkejut.

"Ya aku maafkan, Kazusa bilang padaku untuk memaafkanmu, dia juga terlihat senang karena kau ajak keluar." Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum.

"Etoo..." dia mengaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Mainlah kerumah lain kali, Kazusa juga nitip salam untukmu."

"Okey." Dia bangkit dari ayunan yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Kazune hanya memperhatikan cowok bermata kucing itu.

"Tapi... kenapa kau memanggil Karin dengan sebutan "Sayang" ? tanyanya heran.

"Memang kenapa? Diakan pacarku!"

Jawaban cowok yang sedang memainkan ayunan itu sontak membuat sang idola terkejut.

"Ohhh... " dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf aku harus pergi." Idola itu berjalan meningalkan Kazune yang hanya bisa menatap pungungnnya.

"Ahh... aku juga sebaiknya juga pergi." Ia beranjak dari ayunan.

"Apa karin sudah sampai dirumah ya, sepertinya sudah." Gumamnya.

Ia terus saja berjalan, melihat-lihat suasana sekitar. Menatapi langit senja.

"Tolonggg..."

Belum beberapa lama ia berjalan ia mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju sumber bencana _**#Plak**_ , sumber suara maksudnya.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai terlihat sangat anggun dan pemalu. 3 orang laki-laki remaja memojokkannya di sebuah gang kecil. Kazune merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, 3 remaja brandalan itu sadar aka kedatangan sang pahlawan ke sorean.

"Tolong." Teriak sang gadis.

Brandalan itu berjalan menuju kearah Kazune dan mereka bersiap menghajarnya. Belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun mereka bertiga telah babak belur di hajarnya.

"Kau tak apa?" dia mendekati gadis itu.

"Emm..." ia mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah." Kazune melangkah pergi.

Gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan penyelamatnnya itu masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Saat Kazune melewati tikungan ia berlari mengejarnya.

"_Arigatou."_ Ia tersenyum manis.

Kazune melambaikan tangannya dan tetap berjalan kedepan.

"Karin, sedang apa kamu ?" Akashi menyapa gadis yang duduk di dekat sungai.

"Eh'emm..." ia mengelengkan kepalanya.

Akashi duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap senja bersama.

"Oh ya Karin ! apa kamu suka lagu-lagunya YUI?" dia menatap wajah Karin.

"Aku hanya tau beberapa hehehe..." ia tertawa.

"Ohhww.. aku kira kau tau banyak." Cowok berambut merah itu tersenyum. Wajahnya yang terkena pancaran mentari sore terlihat menawan.

Wajah karin memerah.

"Hahaha.. aku menyukai lagu-lagu YUI karena aku menemukan sebuah memori hendphone saat aku pulang sekolah." Ia memulai ceritanya.

"Ehh... boleh ku lihat memori itu?" pintanya.

"Tentu, aku juga sedang mencari pemiliknya." Ia mengambil memori itu dari tasnya.

"Ahh.. inikan memori hendphoneku." Teriaknya kegirangan saat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya menunjukkan memori itu.

"Ahh.. syukurlah." Ia tersenyum.

Sekarang wajah Akashi memerah, bukan karena pantulan mentari senja melainkan karena gadis di sisinya itu.

"_**Kenapa ini, padahal aku tahu aku tak bisa memilikinya tapi kenapa perasaan ini tak bisa hilang. Padahal...Padahal aku tau, saat mereka berdua jadian. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menerimanya."**_

NB : kata _cetak miring_ + **bold **berarti diucapin di hati.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku meng-_copy _semua lagu YUI dan foto-foto YUI tanpa minta izin terlebi dahulu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"_No problem."_ Ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun." Dia menatap Akashi tapi cowok yang ia tatap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh ya aku lupa, ini tidak geratis loh.." katanya usil.

"Ehhh..."

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan makan siang denganku." Dia tersenyum usil.

"Ahh.. baiklah kalau hanya itu, lagian sekali-kali aku juga ingin makan bersamamu."

Ucapan Karin membuat wajah Akashi memerah seperti kepitin rebus.

"Okey. Aku tunggu kau besok di depan perpustakaan dekat toilet cowok saat jam makan siang."

"Ehh.. kenapa tidak dikantin aja?"

"Hehehe.. aku ingin meminjam buku dulu hehehe."

"Okey-lah Akashi."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang."

"Emm.." ia mengangguk.

Akashi berdiri duluan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin. Karin meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Karin, kalau kau ada masalah, putar saja lagu YUI dan mungkin kau akan tenang." Ia tersenyum.

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, tangan keduanya saling bergandengan.

"Okey."

Mereka berdua berpisah di pertigaan jalan.

"Aku pulang." Karin membuka pintu depan.

"Kenapa malam begini baru pulang ?"

"Ahh.. Gomen Kazune." Dia mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan makan malam." Perintahnya.

"Siap." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk posisi hormat. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan sang pacar dan berlari menuju tangga lantai atas.

.

**.**

**.**

_**ESOK PAGINYA :D**_

Pagi yang sejuk, embun menutupi jalan setapak yang sempit ini, mentari masih bersembunyi di antara kabut tebal pagi ini.

Karin dan Kazune telah sampai di sekolah. Hari ini Himeka tak masuk sekolah. Ia menjaga Kazusa yang tak enak badan.

"Ohayou Karin." Jin menyapa Karin.

"Ohayou mo Jin-kun. Ehh... apa kamu tak mengajak Kazusa jalan-jalan lagi, dia sakit jadi mungkin dia akan bosan di kamar terus. Maukah kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" pinta Karin.

"Okey hehehe. Aku senang melakukannya." Ia tersenyum.

"Bye aku ada urusan ni." Jin melambaikan tangannya pada Karin dan sedari tadi mengabaikan Kazune.

"Huhh.. kalian berdua sedari tadi mengabaikanku." Ia mendengus kesal.

"Hahahaha.. gomen gomen. Ayo kita ke kelas." Karin mengandeng tangan Kazune.

"Iya." Ia menjawab dengan singkat, tapi hal itu tak bisa menutupi wajah merona Kazune karena di gandeng Karin.

Mereka berdua melangkah bersama kekelas. Pagi yang hangat untuk mereka berdua.

_**SKIP JAM PELAJARAN DAN ISTIRAHAT PUN TIBA XP**_

"Karinnn..." Akashi melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis yang di tunggunya sedari tadi.

Karin membalas lambain sapaan Akashi. Ia berlari kecil untuk sampai ketempat cowok yang menabraknya dulu. Setelah Karin sampai mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, Akashi membawa sebuah buku di tangannya, sepertinya ia sudah meminjam buku di tukang bakso _**#PLAK.**_

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati koridor lantai dua.

"Karin apa yang kau tahu tentang YUI?"

"Etoo.. YUI itu kawaii, moe, sederhana dan lagunya menarik, selain itu YUI juga bisa bermain gitar dan piano. Aku kagum hehehe...jadi pengen belajar Gitar ni aku hehehe.."

"Hahaha... lain kali akan ku tunjukkan permainan gitarku padamu." Ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

"Hehehehe.. baikalah."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, langkah Karin terhenti saat ia melihat pacarnya berbicara dengan cewek yang tak ia kenal.

Beberapa kali Karin melihat Kazune dan cewek itu tertawa bersama, dan tiba-tiba gadis itu mencium bibir lembut cowok di depannya. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba terjatuh. Kazune berada di atas badan gadis yang Karin tak kenal. Akashi memegangi bahu Karin. Dilihatnya wajah cewek di sampingnya berdiri memaku, matanya mulai sembab.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi."Akashi membalikkan badan Karin. Gadis yang hancur hatinya itu hanya menurut saja.

Akashi membawa Karin ketempat yang sepi. Ia membawanya ke gudang yang tak terpakai lagi.

"Kau tak apa Karin?" di tatapnya mata gadis itu.

Dia hanya diam tak menjawab. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Karin, seharusnya kita tak lewat sana tadi."sesalnya.

"Hiks.. hiks,..." karin menagis terseduh-seduh.

"Sebaiknya kau tuangkan saja semuanya."

Karin tak menjawab semua perkataan Akashi.

Akashi merasa bosan dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat daerah tempat ia duduk, dilihatnya sebuah sepatu mengantung di atas gedung yang ia sandarin.

"Ehh.. apa itu?" Karena ia penasaran ia memanjat pohon yang bisa membawanya keatas atap. Karin tak melihat tingkah aneh cowok yang membawanya ketempat sepi ini.

Ia merasa tak asing dengan sepatu yang berada di atas atap itu, ia mengambilnya beserta kaos kaki yang sepertinya milik seorang gadis. Setelah mendapatkan 2 barang di atas atap ia pun turun dan menunjukan barang itu kepada Karin.

"Bukankah ini sepatuku yang ku berikan padamu?"

"Iya, ketua OSIS berkaca mata itu menyuruku melemparnya kesana."

"Ohhww.. kau mau mengambilnya lagi." Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu hehehe."

"Kau tahu Karin, gadis manis sepertimu tak pantas menitikkan kristal bening." Akashi mengusap sisa-sisa kristal bening di wajah Karin.

Karin menganguk.

"Arigatou, sebaiknya kita kekelas saja. Mungkin kita hanya dapat mengikuti sebuah mata pelajaran lagi."

"Tak apa. Ayookkk..." semangat Akashi membuat Karin menjadi bersemangat kembali.

Mereka berdua kembali kekelas dan berjalan beriringan. Akashi berhasil membuat Karin melupakan kejadian yang tak terduga tadi.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kelas dan betapa terkejutnya ia, sosok gadis yang mencium kazune kini berada di depan kelas bersama pacar Karin.

"Kazune-kun aku menyukaimu, aku tahu Kazune dan Karin jadian kemarin. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tapi aku tak bisa mengingkari kalau aku sangat menyukai Kazune. Aku ingin memiliki Kazune, walau aku harus bersaing dengan Karin atau pun harus merebutmu darinya. Aku tak akan menyerah."

"..."

"Gomen Kazune-kun." Dia menarik tangan Kazune dan mencium bibir Kazune, tapi Kazune menghindar dan ciuman gadis itu tepat di pipinya.

Teman-teman Kazune yang berada di depan kelas hanya bengong dan melihat seperti menonton bioskop. Karin tak kuasa menaha tangisnya. Ia berlari menjahui ruang kelas itu.

"Tunggu Karin." Teriakan Akashi berhasil terdengar oleh Kazune.

"Karin." Serunya lirih.

"Kau.. kau tak punya harga diri ya, apa yang kau lakukan membuat imagemu jatuh di mata semua orang di kelas ini, terutama di mataku." Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Kazune semarah ini."Michiru bersembunyi di bawah bangkunya.

Ia pun berlari mengejar Karin.

"_**Karin... aku mohon jangan salah paham**__** dulu**__**, akan ku jelaskan semua yang terjadi."**_

Ia masih berlari dan mengejar Karin dan Akashi yang sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya lagi. Cewek yang berani melakukan hal gila tadi kepada Kazune keluar kelas.

"Ternyata semua mustahil, semua yang aku lakukan sia-sia. Aku tak bisa merubah takdir. Takdir bahwa dari awal aku tak bisa memilikinya dan semua ini hanya imajinasiku saja. Ini hanya harapanku yang tak akan pernah terwujud." Matanya menjadi sembab, ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang mengharapkan hal yang tak mugkin terjadi di hidupnya. Ia menangis, kristal bening nan asin itu menetes membasahi lantai.

.

**.**

**.**

Karin berlari kerumah. Akashi yang berlari mengikutinya sedari tadi tak berhasil mengejarnya dan memutuskan kembali kesekolah. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Kazune. Mereka berdua berhenti berlari.

"Karin dimana?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Heehhh... "

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji dengannya, kau takkan membutnya menagis tapi nyatanya kau membuatnya menags dua kali dalam sehari."

"Kenapa kau tahu hal itu."

"Itu bukan hal penting yang harus ku ceritakan padamu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Kazune berlari meningalkan Akashi.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di semua tempat yang mungkin ia datangi, tapi semua nihil. Sebaiknya aku pulang, mungkin dia sedah pulang." Ia berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Aku pulang." Ia membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang Kazune." Himeka menyambut kakak sepupunya itu.

"Apa Karin sudah pulang?"

"Karin dari tadi sudah dirumah dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Saat pulang ia menagis, apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?" Himeka meminum segelas air di meja.

"Begitulah. Aku mau menemuinya dulu." Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan meningalkan Himeka yang meneguk segelas airnya lagi.

.

.

.

_**NB : MAAF ...! mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama updatenya.. ortuku ngelarang aku bikin karya tulis :'( gomen... **_

_**Sebenernya saya mau setidaknya 25 halaman word lebih tapi kembali ke alasan di atas ... **_

_**Maaf ya.. saya udah mau nagis ngetik ini.. tuhan gak adil ya.. aku gak bisa berkutik lagi... gomen aku gak bisa nepatin janjiku :'(**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW MINNA


	7. Chapter 7

**GARA-GARA****YUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshhh...chapter 7 update XP kukuku...

Yaaa... saya sadar.. fic saya "GAK SESUAI" ama EYED bahasa indonesia yang benar hahaha... so emang saya gak memperhatikan hal itu :p

Saya Cuma hobby nulis dan bikin fic sesuka hati saya.. nuangin apapun yang saya mau kedalam fic aku.. soo... jangan singung masalah EYED ya.. hahaha

Karena saya gak perduli... kalau gak suka dengan hal ini.. silakan baca fic yang lain :D

#gak bermaksud menyinggung hanya saja lebih baik hal ini saya ungkapin dari pada saya males ngelajutin fic ini dan ngecewakin mereka yang mau baca ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :D**

lulu-chan: Okey ni da lanjut XP

ika: okeyy

Theresa Lau : hehehe.. makasih reviewnya :D

KK LOVERS : Makasih :D hehehe... okey

**Yang lain udah saya balas lewat PM Inbox :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER ****7****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story By Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAD DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazune menaiki tangga, mulutnya komat kamit berharap sang pacar tak menangis dibuatnya, tak salah paham dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Karin, boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

Hiks ... hiks... isak tangis terdengar parau di telinga Kazune.

"Gomen, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya..." ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi tolong buka pintunya." Lanjutnya.

"Pergiii..."ia berteriak sangat keras.

Gadis manis pemilik kamar duduk di pojok tempat tidurnya. Kedua lututnya saling bertemu. Matanya memerah, bagaimana tidak sedari tadi ia menangis. Air asin itu menetes di kedua lututnya. Wajah manisnya ia tengelamkan di antar kedua lulut kembarnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku dobrak!" ia tak sabar dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"1,2 dan.." ia mulai menghitung, bahunya di pakai perisai untuk membuka pintu kamar sang gadis.

Pada hitungan ketiga ia berhasil membukanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan kecil itu, apa yang ia cari sedari tadi akhirnya ketemu. Ia mendekatinya, sosok yang menangis terisak-isak itu.

Di belainya rambut coklat sang pacar. Mata sang gadis menatap matanya. Ia pun membalasnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ia mengeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Tetesan kristal bening masih terselip di pelupuk matanya.

Kazune sontak terkejut. Tak pernah ia lihat Karin semarah ini.

"Gomen, tapi bisakah kau dengar penjelasanku dulu." Pintanya.

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya." Ia tak menatap Kazune sama sekali. Matanya sibuk menitikan air alami saat setiap manusia bersedih.

"Karin aku tahu kau marah dan aku tahu aku salah, tapi kalau kita membicarakan ini semuanya tak akan selesai."

"..."

"Karin...!"

Brakk... Kazune mendekati karin. Menjahukan tangan Karin dari kedua lututnya. Matanya reflek menatap Kazune. Mereka begitu dekat.

"Ka-Kazune..." ucapnya lirih.

Cowok itu tak meresponnya, ia menjatuhkan Karin. Kini Kazune berada di atas badan Karin. Kedua mata Karin membulat sempurna, Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Karin.

"Aku ingin kau mengapusnya."

"Ehhh... apa maksudmu Karin?"

"Aku ingin kau menghapus ciuman gadis itu, aku tak suka kau di cium olehnya." Mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua tangan Karin bersatu di atas kepalanya. Tangan Kazune menghalanginya utuk membuat gerakan yang di anggap 'Tak Perlu'.

Kazune mulai mendekat. Jantung keduanya berdetak tak normal, mereka berdetak dengan tempo yang cepat tak seperti biasanya.

Sedikit lagi jarak mereka akan hilang.

"Kazune." Ia merasakan nafas hangat dari cowok di atasnya. Tangannya berusaha untuk melawan tapi tangan yang menahannya semakin menguatkan pertahanannya.

Lama-lama ia pasrah, tangannya tak berusaha melawan lagi, ia mengendorkan pertahanannya.

Tangan kanan Kazune yang bebas kini mulai beraksi, di pegangnya lembut sebelah pipi sang pacar. Karin menutup matanya, ia seakan pasrah dan merelakan semuanya untuk cowok ini. Kazune semakin mendekatinya.

Tok tok tok... terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

"Karin, Kazune. Waktunya makan malam."

Kazune menghentikan aksinya dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Apa aku sudah di maafkan?" senyum jailnya nampak jelas.

"Heeemmm..." dia membuang muka.

"Hehehehe..."

Kazune mendekati pintu dan memutar knop pintu secara perlahan.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Ia tersenyum sebelum seluruh pintu memisahkan keduannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 jam sudah mereka telah selesai makan malam. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

Himeka berjalan meninggalkan aktifitasnya membaca buku, Karin dan Kazune sedang asyik menonton TV, sedangkan Kazusa sedari tadi bermain-main dengan kucing peliharaan Karin.

Himeka membuka pintu dan mempersilakan orang yang dikenalnya masuk.

"Dia didalam, kondisinya juga membaik." Gadis lembut itu menjelaskan sesuatu.

Samar-samar telinga Kazune menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan fokus pada acara TV komedi di depannya.

"Kazusa, Jin mencarimu."

"Heehh..." tatapan matanya terlihat sangat terkejut dan lama kelamaan senyum sempurnanya terlihat.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Yoohh.."sapanya sok akrab.

"_Konbanwa Jin-kun."_ Balasnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Senyum sang idola terukir di wajahnya.

"Emm... aku mau siap-siap dulu."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendapat jawaban singkatnya ia mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya yang sederhana itu.

Matanya menatap sebuah vas bunga, bunga yang berada di sana memang layu tapi ia tak mau mengantinya, lebih tepatnya tak bisa di ganti.

Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan menetapkan baju mana yang akan ia pakai.

15 menit kemudian ia terlihat anggun, wajahnya terlihat freesh dengan gaun berwarna kuning cerah sebahu dan rok dibawah lutut berwarna pink menutupi sebagian kakinya.

Rambut kuningnya dibiarkan terherai, ia bergegas menuruni tangga berharap orang yang menunggunya tak merasa bosan.

4 anak seusianya menatap kagum pada sang gadis. Pelan tapi pasti ia menuruni setiap anak tangga.

"Jin-kun ayo berangkat." Seyum dari bibir berwarna pink itu membuat orang yang di ajak hanya bisa terpaku.

"Eh-iya.." wajah memerah tak sangup ia tangkis.

Jin berjalan menuju pintu dan menenagkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Kazusa berpamitan dengan Karin, Kazune dan Himeka.

Ia berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah orang yang mengajaknya keluar.

Mereka melewati pintu dan langkahnya terhenti saat makhluk hidup yang ada di dalam rumah itu berteriak.

"Hati-hati."kedua tangannya berada di samping kedua pipinya.

"Jangan malam-malam pulangnya." Karin tersenyum.

"Jaga Kazusa." Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Jin melepas jaketnya yang hangat, di letakkannya jaket itu di badan Kazusa.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berpakaian seperti itu."

"..." wajahnya memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit penuh dengan perahu bintang yang menjelajahi atmosfir bumi, meneranginya dengan sedikit cahaya remang-remang. Usikan angin malam tak dapat menghentikan langkah dua remaja ini menjelajahi malam. Langkah kecil para peri, petualangan malam yang kedua kalinya mereka pergi bersama.

Sesekali senyum keduanya saling bertemu, membuat malam yang dingin pelan-pelan mencair. Malam yang sepi untuk perasaan yang tak akan dilupakan. Langkah kaki kecil tapi pasti telah membawa mereka memasuki gang kota yang ramai.

Derap kaki mengalun lembut, sesekali terdengar teriakan orang yang berlalu lalang, gadis berambut pirang itu terkagum-kagum. Wajahnya yang natural terlihat semakin menawan saat deretan lampu jalan mengenai wajahnya.

Cowok populer di samping sang gadis tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku teringat saat itu!"

"Emm... hehehe aku juga."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Entah.. aku tak memikirkannya."

"Ehh..." ia terkejut.

"Kita beli makanan aja yuk.." ajak penyanyi terkenal itu.

"Tentu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah toko siap saji. Mereka memesan dua bungkus popcorn. Kazusa duduk di sebuah bangku yang sudah disiapkan pemilik toko. Jin menunggu popkorn pesanannya jadi. Beberapa gadis remaja membicarakan pelangan tampan itu.

Tapi idola bermata kucing itu diam tak meresponnya.

"Ini silakan." Pelayan toko itu memberikan pesanannya.

"Arigatou." Ia meletakkan beberapa uang di meja kasir itu.

Sepatu model terbaru yang ia kenakan terlihat pantas di kaki proporsionalnya. Ia tersenyum menjahu kasir, dilihatnya rambut panjang sang gadis yang terherai panjang. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa langkah tlah ia ambil, melewati sebuah pintu transparan dan di berikannya Popcorn hangat itu.

"Arigatou."

Jin mulai bercerita kembali saat-saat ia baru bertemu dengan Kazusa. Sesekali keduany tersenyum bersama, tak lupa popcorn yang mereka pesan di masukkannya kedalam mulut.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu. Wakru berjalan begitu cepat saat kau bersama orang yang membuatmu tenang.

Jam kecil di hendphone Kazusa menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam. Mereka melihat orang berlalu lalang. Pandangan mata Kazusa sedari tadi tak berpaling dari sudut jalan di dekat lampu merah.

Jin memainkan Heandphonya tanpa memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Ekspresi wajah Kazusa berubah-ubah tapi lebih dominan ke arah kepanikan.

Seorang gadis di pojok jalan itu di ganggu oleh 3 preman yang berlaku kasar padanya. Kedua tangan sang gadis di pegangi sangat erat, mulutnya di bungkam dan orang-orang yang melihat hal itu hanya acuh dan tak perduli.

Gadis itu menendang bagian fatal laki-laki di depannya. Karena terkejut dengan perlawanan mangsanya kedua pria yang memegangi tangan dan membungkam mulut gadis itu terlepas. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan saat ia mau menyebrangi ia melihat kebelakang.

Dilihatnya sosok yang mengangunya tadi berlari dengan cepat kearahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari dan menyebrang, saat ia sampai di tengah jalan sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Kazusa yang melihat truk itu berlari meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mendorong gadis yang tak di kenalnya itu kepingir jalan.

Gadis itu terbelalak saat orang yang menolongnya tergeletak dengan banyak darah di sekitarnya. Jin yang baru sadar ada kecelakaan cepat-cepat berlari mendekati tempat kejadian.

Dilihatnya sosok cantik berambut kuning itu tergeletak tak bergerak. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah

Cepat-cepat ia rangkul sang gadis. Badannya gemetaran, ia mencoba meraih ponselnya yang berada tak jahu darinya. Gadis yang ia selamatkan dengan sigap menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil ambulance datang.

Jin masih berusaha menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya. Ambulance mengangkat tubuh yang penuh darah itu. Di jalankannya mobil penyelata itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sebuah panggilan di ponsel Jin terjawab. Seorang gadis menjawab "MOSHI-MOSHI" dari sebrang sana.

"Karin. Kazusa kecelakaan. Kami sedang menuju kerumah sakit sekarang. Cepat datang... tutt...tuuuttt..." ia heran kenapa telfonnya tiba-tiba terputus.

"Karin ada apa ? " Kazune terkejut saat pacarnya menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Ka-Ka-Kazusa kecelakaan." Ia mulai menangis.

Kazune meletakkan buku yang ia baca. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan menghampiri Karin yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana. "

"He'em" ia mengangguk dan berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua berlari menuju pintu keluar. Kazune mengambil sepeda gunungnya. Karin duduk di belakang. Ia mengayun sepedanya sekuat tenaga.

Karena jarak rumah umum kota tak terlalu jahu dari rumah Kazune dan Karin mereka bisa sampai dengan kepat. Di parkirnya sepeda goes miliknya dan satu-satunya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di seditar daerah rumah sakit.

Tapi... dua remaja ini tak begitu memperdulikannya. Mereka menerobos orang-orang itu. Tempat yang pertama ia tujuh adalah Reseptionis.

"Kazusa Kujyo. Ia berada di ruang 77 ruang paling ujung lantai dua."

Kazune mengagguk dan bersama sang pacar berlari menuju ruang yang di maksud. Mereka telah sampai. Dilihatnya seorang gadis duduk meringkuk di dekat pintu, sedangkan Jin hanya berdiri dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kazune meghampiri Jin, Jin sontak terkejut dan hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya.

Karin yang melihat percakapan serius 2dua cowok populer di sekolahnya itu kini menangis tak karuan. Air matanya tak sangup ia tahan lagi.

"KAMI-sama selamatkan Kazusa."

Kazune menenangkan Karin, ia menghapirinya dan memeluknya.

"Kazusa akan baik-baik saja." Ia memaksakan senyumnya.

Gadis yang tadinya meringkuk di dekat pintu kini mulai ikut menangis.

"Karin... tenanglah." Tangan lembut Kazune membelai rambut Karin yang terikat dua.

"Gomen. Gara-gara aku Kazusa berada disini." Ia berdiri. Matanya sembab dan tatanan rambutnya berantakan.

"Kaauuu..." Kazune mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearahnya.

Karin terperangah dengan gadis yang berdiri dekat pintu itu.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Jin menanyakan hal yang tak perlu.

"Apa maksudmu?.Apa kau yang menyebabkan Kazusa kecelakaan?" nada bicara Karin tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" pinta Kazune.

"Sebenarnya..." Jin ingin menceritakan semuanya.

"Tutup mulutmu Jin aku tak butuh penjelasanmu...!" Kazune terlihat sangat marah.

"Baiklah."

"Eto.. siapa namamu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan tak penting keluar dari mulut penyanyi populer itu.

"Haruna Aoi. Aku akan mulai menjelaskannya. Malam itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku lanjutkan next chapter flash backnya dan mungkin itu chapter terakhir O,O/**

**Byeeee... hehehe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GARA-GARA****YUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshhh...chapter 8 update XP kukuku...

Ciuman Kazune ma Haruna Aoi itu beneran terjadi u,u

Mantanku dulu yang manggalamin hal itu :') hehehe...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :D**

**liwen99 **: Hehehe.. makasih pujiannya dan terimakis udah menunggu dan membaca fic bebek ,

**Ayu.p **: Hehehe.. di chapter 7 kan udah di singgung tentang YUI, hehehe... makasih.. :D gak nyangka banyak yang suka fic saya.. :D

Grace : Okey siap komandan :D

Ayano Arakida : hehehe... iya hehehe... YUInya lom tampil di chapter 7

XP baca chapter ini karena ada YUI :D

**Yang lain udah saya balas lewat PM Inbox :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER ****8****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MY WISH"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah semua kejadian dan hal gila yang ku lakukan hari ini, aku berjalan menuju ke rumah. Kakiku melangkah dengan lambat, wajahku hanya menunduk menatap jalanan yang dingini ini."

"Aku... aku tak menyangkah akan mencium seorang cowok yang populer seperti Kazune di depan kelas. aku..." ia mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku yang di kenal dengan gadis pemalu, tak menyangkah bisa melakukan hal gila itu. Mungkin perasaanku kini meluap. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Saat aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan sekolah, aku lihat Kazune. Aku terkejut saat itu, kenapa dia ada disini..aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku."

"Aku penasaran dengan hal itu, aku mendekati sosok yang ku kagumi. Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi... saat aku semakin dekat dengannya, kulihat dia tak sendiri."

"Aku.. hatiku serasa hancur saat itu.. Kazune menyatakan cintanya pada gadis yang tak ku kenal. Aku tak menyukai hal itu. Kulakukan semua yang kubisa untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka."

"Maaf menceritakan hal yang tak perlu." Ia menunduk. Karin dan Kazune terlihat kaget dengan cerita Aoi.

"Aku pulang sekolah mewati jalan memutar. Ingin ku meminta maaf dengan Kazune, karena hal gila itu. Aku melewati jalan daerah taman. Kulihat gang kecil yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Gang sempit dan kecil. Aku tak akan melupakan saat itu, saat...saat aku begitu dekat Kazune untuk pertama kalinya."Senyumnya terukir dengan lembut di wajahnya.

Kazune membuang muka. Karin dan Jin penasaran dengan cerita Aoi.

"Setelah puas menginggat kenangan indah itu, aku berjalan lagi. Aku terus berjalan dan Matahari senja mulai mendominasi suasana. Hatiku yang hancur lebur sedikit terobati. Ku nikmati pemandangan senja pengobat luka ini."

"Ku lihat sungai itu mengalir tanpa henti. Mataku terus menyusuri sungai yang berkilauan. Sebuah hal yang tak ternilai harganya memang selalu membuat perasaan nyaman."

"Kulihat dua remaja sedang asik berduaan di tepi sungai. Mereka terlihat akrab. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa tapi hal itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan harmonis."

"Aku terkejut saat gadis dan cowok itu berdiri. Reflek kakiku mundur selangkah."

"Dia kan...Pacar Kazune."

"Aku sangat terkejut dengan hal itu. Karin dan cowok itu berpegangan tangan. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Malam mulai terasa menyelimuti tubuhku. Hawa dingin membuatku melangkahkan laki lebih cepat. Aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya perutku berbunyi."

"Kulangkahkan kaki ini melewati jalanan kota yang ramai. Kepalaku masih menunduk kebawah dan tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang."

"Ia mengagkat sebelah alisnya, mataku terbelalak saat itu. 3 orang yang pernah di pukuli oleh Kazune kini ada di depanku."

"Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tapi kaki mereka yang panjang membuat jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Pemimpin preman itu memeganggi tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar ke dinding. "

"2 temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya diperintahkan memgangi tanganku dan membungkam mulutku. Mereka membuatku tak nyaman. Aku mencoba melawannya tapi perlawananku selalu gagal."

"Aku mulai muak dengan tingkah mereka padaku, aku dengar pimpinan mereka memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengikatku. Aku yang mendengarnya semakin panik dan aku mencoba melawannya lagi."

"Ku tendang organ fitalnya. Ia menjerit kesakitan. Reflek kedua pengikutnya mengendorkan penjagaannya padaku."

"Aku berlari menjahui mereka. Aku lihat sosok gadis manis melihatku dari seberang jalan. Aku ingin menghampirinya dan meminta bantuannya."

"Ku lihat sosok preman itu mengejarku semakin cepat. Aku cepat-cepat menyebrang jalan tapi karena aku tak melihat sekelilingku, dia ..."

Hiks ...hiks...

"Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat dan mendorongku ke tepi jalan, saat kulihat ke tengah jalan, ku lihat darah mulai mengalir di kepalanya. Sekeliling badannya penuh dengan darah kental."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF FLASH BACK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomen.. semua gara-gara aku..." ia menunduk minta maaf.

Mata emeraldnya terlihat berlinangan air mata. Ia terduduk lemas di dekat pintu. Karin, Jin dan Kazune hanya diam membisu.

Sesaat setelah itu seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Kazusa. 4 remaja seumuran itu reflek mendekati dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik sepupu saya dok?" Kazune bertanya dengan panik.

"Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi sekarang semua tergantung pasien sendiri. Dia mengalami kerusakan otak yang parah saat dibawah kemari. Dia sekarang koma. Kita tunggu saja perkembanggannya. Permisi!"

Dokter itu berjalan meninggalkan 4 remaja itu.

"Ka-Kazusaaaaaaaa..." Jin berteriak sangat keras.

Tapi kemudian seorang suster memukul kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tolong jangan berisik." Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jin dan ketiga remaja itu.

"Kazusa, berjuanglah." Kazune bergumam.

Sedangkan Karin terus menangis tak henti-henti. Kazusa dibawah keruang inap. Kazune, Karin, Jin dan Aoi mengikuti tempat tidur berjalan yang membawa gadis manis yang tertidur itu.

Ruang 104 ia tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jam dinding di kamar itu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM.

"Karin ayo pulang, Himeka nanti khawatir."

"Tapi Kazusa..."

"Tak apa Karin, pulanglah. Aku yang akan menunggunya hehehe..."Jin ikutan nimbruk di percakapan Kazune dan Karin.

"Baiklah."

Kazune mendekati Karin dan mengandeng tangan pacarnya. Aoi yang melihat hal itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu satu-satunya ruangan itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Karin. Kazusa itu gadis yang kuat, dia pasti akan sadar dengan cepat." Kazune berusaha menenagkan Karin.

Tangisan gadis itu kin berhenti, walau isakannya masih bisa terdengar jelas. Mereka berdua terus melangkah. Kazune mengambil sepadanya dan menyuruh Karin duduk di belakang.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Kazune mengayun sepedanya. Karin melingkarkan tangannya ke pada Kazune. Kazune merasakan genggaman tangan Karin semakin erat.

"Tenanglah Karin. Dia tak apa." Kazune menebak apa yang pacarnya rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin dan Aoi hanya duduk diam di kamar yang dingin itu.

"Aoi-chan, sebenarnya kau tak punya kesempatan untuk masuk kehati Kazune yang dingin itu."

"Ehhh..." gadis yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi terkejut dengan perkataan Jin.

Cowok yang sedang menatap keluar jendela itu tak berekspresi dengan jawaban Aoi.

"Hati Karin maupun Kazune tak akan pernah bisa kita masuki. Mereka berdua ... walau memiliki banyak cela untuk diterobos tetep saja tak akan bisa kita terobos."

"Tapi... walaupun hari ini Kazune mengukir luka dihatiku , aku akan tetap mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya kemarin." Ia menjawabnya dengan lantang.

"Kau ini.. apa kau tak mengerti apa yang ku katakan. Aku menyukai Karin."

Aoi tersentak dengan jawaban Jin.

"Kita di posisi yang sama. Tapi... saat ku dengar Kazune memanggil Karin dengan panggilan "Sayang" hatiku tercabik-cabik dan kuputuskan untuk melepasnya."

"..."

"Memang aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan egoku menguasai diriku. Karin... dia mungkin bahagia dengannya. Walau hatiku terluka, tapi setidaknya hati orang yang kusukai tak terluka seperti apa yang aku rasakan."

"Hemmm..."

"Tolong, jangan sakiti Karin lagi. Aku tak mau ia menanggis."pintanya.

"Aku mengerti." Ia mengangguk.

"He'em."

"Aku mau pulang. Bye bye.." ia berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka knopnya dan menutupnya perlahan.

Ruangan ini menjadi sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kazusa.

"Gadis yang tertidur pulas ini, apa yang ia mimpikan. Aku... aku mulai menyukainya. Kazusa bangunlah. Kumohon..."ia mendekati tempat tidur Kazusa.

Di dekatinya wajah putri tidur itu. Ia menyikap rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis manis itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang. Aku janji." Dikecupnya pipi hangat sosok yang tertidur itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KE ESOKAN PAGINYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin memutuskan tak masuk sekolah pagi ini. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan musim panas yang hampir berakhir. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan kupaksakan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku.

"Kazusa, aku akan menemuimu." Serunya lirih.

Di masukinya sebuah kamar yang akan sering ia datangi. Ia membawakan setangkai bunga Anemone. Bunga yang Kazusa suka.

Ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang itu. Matanya menatap sedih kearah sang putri tidur.

Dia mengambil sebuah ponsel disakunya. Di menekan beberapa tombol dan di putarnya sebuah lagu.

"Ku harap kau suka lagu ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUI – FIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Egaku yume ga subete kanau wake nado nai kedo

_Bukannya aku ingin semua impianku terwujud_

Anata datte wakatteiru hazu yo

_Dan kau pun seharusnya tahu itu_

Kowaresouna sora datte

_Bahkan jika langit rapuh_

Atashi wa ukeireru kara

_Aku bisa menerimanya_

Daijoubu yo, yasashii uso otona ni naritai

_Tak apa, aku ingin menjadi orang dewasa yg ramah atas dusta_

Ganbare ganbare inochi moyashite

_Berjuanglah berjuanglah di hidup yg membara_

Tsuzuku genjitsu ikiteyuku

_Teruslah hidup dengan kenyataan_

Ganbare ganbare kagiriaru hibi ni

_Berjuanglah berjuanglah kau terus tiap hari_

Hana wo sakaseru

_Bunga akan bermekaran_

Kibou no saki ni aru akogare ni te wo nobaseba

_Jika kau punya tujuan yg hendak dituju raihlah tanganmu 'tuk kerinduan_

Ashita datte te tesaguri mitsukeru yo

_Bahkan esok aku akan meraba-raba 'tuk menemukanmu_

Chiriyuku kara utsukushii to iu

_Bertebaran dari yg indah_

Imi ga wakattekita

_Temukan maknanya_

Gomen ne, mou sukoshi onona ni naru kara

_Maaf ya, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi dewasa_

Ganbare ganbare kachimake datte

_Berjuanglah berjuanglah menang atau kalah_

Hontou wa daiji na koto nan da ne?

_Sebenarnya yg paling penting itu apa sih?_

Ganbare ganbare sousa jinsei wa hikikaesenai

_Berjuanglah berjuanglah hidup takkan pernah kembali_

Itsuka furikaeru toki

_Jika kau lihat kebelakang_

Kyou no wakakarishi hi ga

_Masa muda hari ini_

Kitto natsukashiku naru kara

_Kau pasti akan merindukannya_

Ganbare ganbare inochi moyashite

_Berjuanglah berjuanglah di hidup yg membara_

Tsuzuku genjitsu ikiteyuku

_Teruslah hidup denghan kenyataan_

Ganbare ganbare kagiriaru hibi ni

_Berjuanglah berjuanglah kau terus tiap hari_

_Hana wo sakaseru ~Hana wo sakaseru_

_Bunga akan bermekaran ~Bunga akan bermekaran_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kazusa, berusahala. Aku akan selalu datang mengunjungimu."

"Yosshhh... baiklah, akan aku ceritakan tentang penyanyi favoritku juga tentang diriku hehehe..."

"Penyanyi favoritku itu YUI. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi solo wanita yang sedrhana, sama sepertimu. YUI mempunyai 3 Kura-kura. Kalau kau mau aku mau membelikannya untukmu hehehe..."

"Kazusa... kau tahu tidak, lagu-lagu YUI selalu membuatku bersemangat. Gara-gara lagunya aku selalu bersemangat menghadapi hidupku, kau juga pasti bisa. Aku akan membuatmu bersemangat dan bangun secepatnya dengan memutarkanmu lagu-lagu YUI setiap hari hehehe."

"Ku harap.. aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi. YUI aku rasa kau akan menyukai lagu-lagunya juga hehehe. "

Kazusa hanya diam. Matanya masih tak ada perubahan.

"Hiks...Hiks...Kazusa..." Jin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia memeluknya.

Air matanya tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Idola terkenal itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Seandainya aku tak mengajakmu keluar semua tak akan begini. Maafkan aku..." ia masih menangis dipelukan putri tidur itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim gugur tlah tiba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap hari Kazune,Karin, Jin dan Himeka bergantian menjenguk Kazusa. Kini musim tlah berganti. Kazusa masih tak membuka matanya. Sampai suatu hari...

Tanggal 23 Desember tahun xxxx. Jin memutarkan sebuah lagu untuknya.

**YUI ~ a Room (Sebuah Kamar)**

**kitto wakatte runda**  
_kuyakin aku tahu_

**kitto waratte runda**  
_kuyakin aku tertawa_

**kokoro no naka nozoi te**  
_di dalam hati ini tengoklah_

**doushite kono mama**  
_mengapa jadi begini_

**jikan gatateba**  
_seiring waktu_

**atashiwa yurushi teshimau**  
_mungkinkah diriku ini_

**kirai nihana renai**  
_benci 'tuk tidak seperti ini_

**I'm a cry baby**  
_aku bagai tangisan seorang bayi_

**shira naifuri**  
_yang berpura-pura_

**Oh Your Way**  
_Oh di Jalan-Mu_

**zurui no ne ?**  
_tidakkah ini adil?_

**ai wo sodate te**  
_cinta yang tumbuh_

**tamanikou butsukari au hibi mo**  
_meski hari ini kadangkala sendu_

**ureshi ikoto datte**  
_kadanglala bahagia_

**ie ru**  
_katakanlah_

**dake done**  
_demi aku_

**kii te**  
_dengarkan_

**sasai na dekigoto**  
_walau itu kecil_

**sore mo uke tome te hoshiiyo**  
_aku juga ingin memilikinya_

**atashi ni wa anata dake yo**  
_untukku hanyalah kamu seorang_

**onnichiha mouiiwa**  
_hari ini kau pergi_

**datte mendou ni**  
_jadi kerepotan begini_

**omowa retakunaikara**  
_seakan hendak menghindar_

**mattaku aku birenai**  
_benar-benar penyesalan_

**sonna kao shiteru**  
_nampak diwajahmu_

**atashi haakire te shimau**  
_membuat diriku terkejut_

**sore demo waratte iru**  
_walau gitu masih saja tertawa_

**I can't understand**  
_tak dapat kumengerti_

**toboke te iru ?**  
_akan dirimu itu ?_

**Oh My Way**  
_Oh di Jalan-Ku_

**damari komu**  
_berarti bahwa_

**Ai wo tashika mete**  
_pastikanlah Cintamu_

**mata futari mirai wo kataru no**  
_berdua berbicara masa depan_

**shinkoku ni naranaide**  
_janganlah begitu serius_

**sugo su mainichi**  
_dihabiskan setiap hari_

**dakedo**  
_namun_

**sasai na dekigoto**  
_walau itu kecil_

**sore mo uke tome te hoshiiyo**  
_aku juga ingin memilikinya_

**atashi ni wa anata dake yo**  
_untukku hanyalah kamu seorang_

**datte anataga subete ni naru**  
_karena diri kamulah semua ini_

**sore kurai ooki na koto yo  
**_menjadikanku merasa besar hati_

**bukiyou datte omotte rukara**  
_jadi canggung karena pikiran kita_

**~kurushi kute ~kurushi kute**  
_(begitu) ~menyakitkan ~menyakitkan_

**Ai wo sodate te**  
_Cinta yang tumbuh_

**yukkurito arui teyukuyo**  
_selangkah demi selangkah_

**anata no gawa de sugo shiteitai**  
_ingin kuhabiskan di sisi kamu_

**dakara**  
_karenanya_

**sasai na dekigoto**  
_walau itu kecil_

**sore mo uke tome te hoshiiyo**  
_aku juga ingin memilikinya_

**atashi ni wa anata dake yo**  
_untukku hanyalah kamu seorang_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat lagu YUI itu berhenti, ku matikan musik di ponselku.

"Kazusa, lagu itu melukiskan perasaanku padamu, maukah kau bangun dan menjadi pacarku. Bukan pacar, maksudku suatu hari nanti maukah kau menjadi pendampingku." Ia tertunduk.

"Aku mau. Jika kata-katamu serius." Ia tersenyum manis.

Mari kita hitung mundur minna...

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"Ka-Kazu-Kazusaa... kyaaa..."

Cup... teriakan Jin terhenti karena gadis manis yang telah lama tertidur itu menyegel bibir idola keren itu. Jin sangat terkejut dengan. Otaknya tak bekerja secara normal saat ini.

Ia menutup matanya, menyusul tertutupnya mata sang gadis yang sejak ciuman dimulai matanya sudah tertutup. Kedua tangan Jin yang bebas kini mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman. Di lingkarkannya kedua tangannya yang putih bersih itu kepunggung Kazusa.

Ia mendoron punggung tak berdosa itu semakin mendekat dan semain memperpendek jarah kedua tubuh remaja itu.

"Emm..."Kazusa terkejut dengan gerakan Jin.

5 menit kemudian Jin melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Maaf ... aku terbawa suasana." Ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Tak apa, lagian aku yang memulai hehehe..." ia tertawa girang.

"Aku kira aku tak akan melihat senyummu lagi hehehe..." candanya.

"Enak aja. Dasar pacar yang aneh."

"Ehh.. pacar?" otaknya sedang _**blank.**_

"Kita kan sudah pacaran untuk saat ini, aku tak mau nikah dulu jadi kita pacaran saja dulu ya hehehe..." senyum manisnya mencairkan suasana kamar yang dingin ini.

"Ehh.. baiklah. Selamat datang kembali." Ia mengukir senyumnya.

"_**Arigatou**_."

"Aku akan menelfon kerumah. Boleh ku pinjam ponselmu."

"Tentu." Ia menyerahkan ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Moshi-moshi**_. Ada apa Jin?"

Suara yang tak asing bagiku mengalun indah di tlingaku.

"Ohayou Karin."

Aku sangat yakin kalau sosok di seberang telefon sana sekarang sangat terkejut.

"Heeehhhh... Ka-Kazusa, apa benar kamu Kazusa?" tanyannya kaget.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah aku ini hantu hehehe..."

"Ahh..._**gomen ne!**_"

"Kamu sudah bangun ya, syukurlah!" kristal bening nan asin itu mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa karin?" Kazune mendekati Karin.

"Eto Kazune, Kazusa sudah bangun." Ia tersenyum.

"Ehh.. bagus kalau begitu." Kazune ikut-ikutan senyum.

"Kazusa, setelah pulang sekolah aku, Himeka dan Kazune akan kesana. Tunggu kami ya..!"

"Siap komandan hehehe..."

"Heemmm... kau masih tak berubah, tapi aku merindukan senyum manismu dan tawa ceriamu itu. _**Okaeri**_ Kazusa!"

"_**Arigatou **_Karin."

"Pelajaran sudah mau dimuali ni, bye bye."

"Tutt...tuuttt...tuttt..." Telfonya dengan Karin terputus.

"Arigatou Jin." Ia menyerahkan telfonnya kepada pacar barunya.

"Yoosshhh... setelah kamu kemuar dari rumah sakit ini, kita akan jalan-jalan saat tahun baru. Apa kau mau?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu."

"Yokatta hehehe..."

Mereka saling tertawa dan bercanda.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Kazusa. Apa kau tahu bahwa keindahan sejati tak bisa dilihat oleh mata, hanya hati yang mampu merasakan keindahan sebenarnya."

"Sebuah senyuman dapat terjadi secepat kilat, namun kenangannya mampu bertahan seumur hidup. Senyumlah." Ia tersenyum pada gadisnya.

"Wanita dewasa bukanlah dia yg ingin terlihat sempurna untuk semua pria, tapi dia yang ingin terlihat cantik untuk satu pria yang dicintainya. Aku ingin kau tahu akan hal ini." Jin menatap matanya.

"Tentu." Ia mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum kepadaku. Itu hal terakhir yang aku inginkan hehehe..."

"Emm..." ia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER... CHAPTER TERAKHIR :D**_

_**YUI terbongkar disini hehehe... Kalau Romancenya gak kerasa maaf ya :p**_

_**Okey.. apa yang akan terjadi di Tahun baru ...?**_

_**Hehehe,,, kalau gak besok ya tanggal 1 Januari :D**_

_**Saya lagi sakit dan gak boleh pegang laptop jadi maaf ya...**_

_**kalau seandainya gak aku update tepat waktu... :'(**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**GARA-GARA****YUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshhh...chapter 9 update XP kukuku...

Yosshhh... Chapter terakhir dan untuk merayakan tahun baru juga :D

Hehehe... Happy New Year Minna-San

Semoga jadi tahun yang lebih menyenagkan

dan bisa bikin kita makin dewasa hehehe

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :D**

**ika**: Wahh.. maaf ya bikin kamu nunggu lama hehehe :D semua lirik lagu YUI yang aku tulis di fic ini ada semua kok

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau mau Download ni linknya :

Please Stay With Me : /mp3/yui_please_stay_with_ _(Chapter 1)_

Anemone – Nakahara Mai : www. /get/s7z5Qyb2/nakahara_mai_anemone_full_ _(Chapter 4)_

Never Say Die : www. /get/hVA7jOAa/YUI_-_Never_Say_ _(Chapter 5)_

Fight : ?name=Yui%20Fight&takeit=2a5b59f5c27b7a20 _(Chapter 8)_

A Room : /mp3/yui_a_ _(Chapter 8)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Riri Itha Ithy** : Opening ama ending Bleach yang di nyanyiin YUI itu Life ama Rolling star.

Ni linknya : /mp3/yui_ost_ (Ost. Bleach - Life & Rolling Star)

Ni Biodata YUI :

Nama lengkap : Yui Yoshioka  
**Nama panggung** : YUI  
**Lahir** : Fukuoka, 26 Maret 1987 (Jepang)  
**Zodiak** : Aries  
**Shio **: Kelinci

**Hobi **: Nonton film, baca buku, bulutangkis  
**Tinggi badan** : 155 cm  
**Berat badan** : 45 Kg  
**Golongan darah** : AB  
**Tempat favorit** : Pantai Shingū di Fukuoka  
**Pekerjaan** : Penyanyi , Pencipta lagu, Aktris

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prestasi :**  
• Nominasi "Artist Of The Year" di 20th Japan Gold Disc Awards pada tahun 2007  
• Terpilih sebagai "Rookie Of Year" di 30th Japan Academy Prize pada tahun 2007

**Film :**  
Midnight Sun (Taiyo no Uta) The Movie, Jepang 17 Juni 2006

**.**

**.**

**.**

**liwen99**** : **Makasih do'anya. Etoo... Aoi ngomong ama cowok O,Oa yang chapter berapa?, dan saat sedang apa?

–,–a saya lupa chapter yang kemarin-kemarin. Gomen...

**Ayu.p** : Hehehe.. ni chapter final XP

**Grace** : aku akan berusaha bikin yang lebih baik lagi, yang ini masih lom bagus tapi makasih dan baca

**Yang lain udah saya balas lewat PM Inbox :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOSHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GARA-GARA YUI CHAPTER ****9****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**NEW YEAR"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

31 Desember xxxx. Malam yang di tunggu-tunggu kebanyakan orang diseluruh dunia. Tapi di jepang malam tahun baru dirayakan tanggal 1 Januari dan berlangsung hingga tanggal 3 Januari.

Tanggal 1 Januri adalah hari libur resmi di jepang. Banyak kantor pemerintah, perusahaan swasta tutup di hari itu.

Karin,Himeka dan Kazune kini telah bersiap-siap untuk acara kembang api yang akan di adakan disekolahnya. Sedangkan Kazusa akan pergi dengan Jin.

Mereka semua terlihat sibuk. Kucing kesayangan Karin tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

4 remaja ini memutuskan untuk mengenakan Kimono. Mereka saling bergurau.

Sore pun tlah datang. Mereka telah usai membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan semuanya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 PM.

"Kazusa, kami berangkat dulu." Karin berpamitan.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan." Ia tersenyum.

"Iya."

Pintu besar rumah itu kini tertutup sepenuhnya. Gadis manis ini memutar sebuah lagu yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yui -Feel my soul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nakitsukaretetanda**  
_Aku lelah menangis_

**Toikakeru basho mo naku**  
_Aku tak punya tempat 'tuk__kembali_

**Mayoinagara tsumazuitemo**  
_Aku hanya bisa terus menangis_

**Tachidomarenai**  
_Tanpa henti_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi ga kureta egao**  
_Kau beri aku senyuman_

**Otoshita namida wa**  
_Kau seka air mataku_

**Boku no mune no fukai kizu ni****furete kieta**  
_Saat lubuk hatiku tersentuh luka__hatiku menghilang_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**~ I feel my soul, take me your****way ~**  
_~ Kurasakan jiwaku, bawa aku__ke jalanmu ~_

**Soo tatta hitotsu o**  
_Ya semua orang_

**Kitto daremo ga zutto****sagashiteiruno**  
_Mencari hanya satu tujuan_

**Sore wa guuzen dewa nakute**  
_Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan_

**Itsuwari no ai nanka ja nakute**  
_Ini cinta bukan dusta belaka_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ You are right all right ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar ~_

**~ You are right all right, scare****little boy ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar,bocah cilik penakut ~_

**Nandomo kurikaesu dooka****ikanaide**  
_Langkah demi langkahku__tidaklah membawaku kemana-mana_

**Sasayaku yoona kimi no koe wa****itooshikute  
**_Kudengar kau berbisik padaku__membuat hangat hatiku_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**~ I feel my soul, take me your****way ~**  
_~ Kurasakan jiwaku, bawa aku__ke jalanmu ~_

**Moo furimukanai**_  
Tidak, aku takkan kembali_

**Kitto kono te de ima****tashikametaiyo**  
_Aku cari jawabannya dengan__tanganku sendiri_

**Itsumo tanjunna hodo****kurushinde**  
_Aku selalu menderita tapi itulah__alasannya_

**Ikiteyuku imi o shiritaikara**  
_Aku ingin tahu tujuan hidupku_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**~ You are right all right ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar ~_

**~ You are right all right, scare****little boy ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar,__bocah cilik penakut ~_

**Sotto tsubuyaita kimi no kotoba****you say it**  
_Kau menyenangkanku dengankata-kata lembut yg kau__ucapkan_

**Ugokidase mienai kedo michi wa****hirakareteru**  
_Aku tak bisa bergerak tapi kau__buka jalan untukku_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**~ I feel my soul, take me your****way ~**  
_~ Kurasakan jiwaku, bawa aku__ke jalanmu ~_

**Soo mogaki nagara mo**  
_Ya, aku akan bertahan_

**Kitto konomama zutto****aruiteyukeru**  
_Tetap kuteruskan saja meski__seperti ini_

**Sore wa guuzen demo nakutte**  
_Ini bukan kebetulan katamu_

**Arifureta yume nanka ja nakutte**  
_Ini bukan mimpi yg biasa_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**~ You are right all right ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar ~_

**~ You are right all right ~  
**_~ Kau benar semua benar ~_

**Itsumo tanjunna hodo****kurushinde**  
_Aku selalu menderita tapi itulah__alasannya_

**Yorokobi no imi o shiritai kara**  
_Aku ingin tahu puncak__kebahagiaan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ You are right all right ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar ~_

**~ You are right all right, scare****little boy ~**  
_~ Kau benar semua benar,__bocah cilik penakut ~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hehehe.. lagu yang bagus." Ia tertawa riang.

"Ehh.. kenapa pacarku senyam senyum sendiri disini hehehe.."

"Ehh.. sejak kapan Jin-kun datang?"

"Baru saja ku datang, aku ketok berulang-ulang tak ada yang membukakan pintu jadi aku masuk saja. Maaf ya!" ia mengaruk kepalanya yang berketombe #PLAK

"Tak apa. Mau berangkat sekarang?" ajaknya.

"Tentu."

Kazusa memakai kimono dengan di dominasi warna orange dan kuning, sedangkan Jin kakinya tertutupi oleh celana jins panjang dan jaket hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kazusa, aku ingin tanya." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu." Ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa waktu pertama kali bangun kau langsung menciumku, bukannya kau saat itu masih tidur?"

"Sebenernya saat lagu itu mencapai reffnya, aku sudah bangun, tapi aku masih ingin mendengarkan lagu indah itu. Jadinya aku pura-pura tidur. Saat lagunya berhenti aku ingin cepat-cepat membuka mataku, tapi kau malah mengatakan hal yang menarik hehehe..."

"Heehhh... " wajahnya memerah padam.

"Hehehe... aku suka lagu itu. Arigatou."

"Iya."

Mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka memutuskan melihat festival kembang api di dekat sungai karena akan terlihat lebih jelas.

_**11.45 PM **_

Mereka semua telah sampai di sekolah. Teman sekelas Kazune telah berkumpul di lapangan.

Tiba-tiba Karin menyadari ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Kazune."

"Ayo ikut aku!" perintanya.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan kembang apinya?"

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Ia tersenyum.

Sepasang kekasih ini menaiki tangga menuju gedung bagian atas sekolah,

"Karin kita sampai." Katanya sambil membuka sebuah pintu.

"Waaawww... indahnya." Karin terkagum-kagum.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!"

"Apa?"

"Waktu Aoi menjelaskan tentang kecelakaan itu, ia bilang kau di sungai dengan seorang cowok. Apa dia Akashi?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kalian bergandeng tangan saat itu?

"Dia membantuku berdiri. Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya penasaran."

"Jangan-jangan Kazune cemburu?" tanyanya jail.

"Auuhh..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu?"

"Etoo... tak apa." Karin memalingkan wajahnya.

Badan Karin kini menempel di tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Tangan kekar Kazune mengunci gerakannya.

"Aku, aku rasa aku egois." Ia menunduk.

"Ehh.. " Karin menatapnya heran.

"Aku, aku tak mau kau menjadi milik orang lain."Ia melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Karin.

"Kazune!"

Mendengar apa yang pacarnya ucapkan, Karin memeluknya.

"Ka-Karin!"

"Laki-laki dan perempuan adalah sebagai dua sayapnya seekor burung. Jika dua sayap sama kuatnya, maka terbanglah burung itu sampai ke puncak yang setinggi-tingginya, jika patah satu dari pada dua sayap itu, maka tak dapatlah terbang burung itu sama sekali. Seperti itulah aku dan Kazune."

"Kita ini sama-sama ingin selalu bersama, mangkanny aku ingin terbang denganmu karena aku tak akan bisa dengan 1 sayap maupun sayap yang lain." Lanjutnya.

"Karin!"

Laki-laki itu kini membalas pelukan gadisnya.

"Hangat."

"Emm..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11.55 PM**

Di tepi sungai itu sepasang kekasih saling menatap lagit malam. Bintang-bintang bercahaya lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar selarut ini."

"Aku tak heran."

"Jin-kun apa kau tahu cinta tidak menyadari kedalamannya dan terasa pada saat perpisahan tiba dan saat tangan laki-laki menyentuh tangan seorang perempuan mereka berdua telah menyentuh hati keabadian."

"Apa seperti ini." Ia mengengam tangan Kazusa dengan lembut.

"Jin-kun."

"Tidurlah di pundakku." Pintanya.

Kazusa hanya menurut.

_**00.00 PM **_

Ledakan kembang api pertama terdengar. Bunga api itu terbang bagaikan seekor naga berwarna orange.

Ia melaju tanpa henti. Saat ia rasa ia nyaman di tempat itu ia membuat orang yang melihatnya terkagum kagum.

Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Mion dan pacarnya juga Michi semuanya menikmati malam pergantian tahun.

Kazusa dan Jin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan di malam yang spesial ini.

"Kazusa walau tahun ini berganti dan walau kita akan jarang bertemu karena hari libur tapi, cintaku pada mu tak pernah mengenal kata libur, karena cinta kita tidak mengenal Kalender."

"Oh iya, Jin-kun kalau libur banyak kegiatan konser ya?"

"Begitulah."

Di lain tempat, Himeka di temui oleh dua orang yang sebelumnya tak ia kenal.

"Apa Karin ada?" tanya cowok berambut merah itu.

"Apa Kazune ada?" Kini sang gadis yang bertanya

"Maaf, tapi mereka berdua tak ada disini." Jawabnya kalem.

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pada mereka berdua. Aku Kaitani Akashi ,"

"dan aku Haruna Aoi Haruna. Kami berdua akan kembali ke Londen."

"Ehh..."

"Sampaikan juga pada Karin, suatu saat aku akan kembali kesini dan akan ku perlihatkan permainan gitarku padanya."

"Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi."

"Tunggu, apa alasan kalian mau pindah?"

"Ayahku dan Ibunya kak Akashi akan segera menikah."

"Ehh... baiklah kalau begitu. Akan aku sampaikan pada mereka berdua. Selamat tahun baru untuk kalian." Ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou." Mereka berdua melagkah meninggalkan Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu mungkin akan melupakan orang yang pernah tertawa denganmu, tetapi tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang pernah menangis denganmu dan kita hidup untuk saat ini, kita bermimpi untuk masa depan, dan kita belajar untuk kebenaran abadi.

**THE END**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arti lagu di fic ini bisa di cari di google begitu pula MP3nya hehehe...**

**Yosh... saya gak nyangka akan nyelesekin fic ini dan menyebarkan firus YL XP**

**Maaf kalau ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggung kalian u,u**

**Dan juga makasih buat readers yang setia ngebaca ampek selesai wekwekek dan yang udah mereview XP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya masih heran kenapa banyak yang bilang fic ini bikin penasaran -,-a**

**Tapi gak papa deh..**

**Selamat tahun baru dan salam kenal :D**

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
